Fate Works in Odd Ways
by 22LilyOfTheValley22
Summary: Meghan, Pep, and Lily are three normal girls riding a normal subway car on a normal day, when suddenly everything goes crazy and they end up in Middle Earth! The three join a fellowship and go on a life-changing journey, finding friends and love along the way. Merry/OC Pippin/OC Legolas/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Nothin' else.

* * *

Three girls were sitting together on the subway, joking and laughing.

One was Lily Smith. She had really long straight brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and bright green eyes. She was the tallest, at 5'9. She was very athletic, and was a lot like a leader. But she was very shy in front of angry people. She's very powerful in arguments with her friends. But anyone under 'friend' is one she'd crawl away into the shadows to hide from.

The second was Meghan Connolee. She was the second tallest at 5'6. She had long wavy light brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. She was just as fast as her cousin, which took away the advantage of racing. Meghan was also the smartest.

The last was Petunia Scott. But everyone calls her Pep. She was shortest at 5'5. She died her long, straight blonde hair pink. So, she has magenta pink hair. She was paler than her friends, and she had elegant blue eyes. She was very clumsy, and was sort of dumb.

The three were on the subway in Paris heading to Notre Damme. Lily's parents won the lottery and they took Lily, Meghan's family, and Pep's family to Paris for a week, then to London for a week.

Pep had become extremely bored walking EVERYWHERE with her family, so finally her parents let her roam Paris with Meghan and Lily.

"Hey guys! Do you remember that one time in elementary school when our teacher screamed and ran out of the school 'cause of a freakin' mouse?" Pep smiled.

Meghan laughed. "Who WOULDN'T remember that?!"

Suddenly, Lily saw three people on the subway car turn into mist.

"What the?!" Lily noticed other people were disappearing too.

"Uh... Guys..." Meghan noticed it too. In three minutes, only Meghan, Lily, and Pep were on the subway.

Suddenly the tunnel lit up and they all screamed as they crashed into the light.

-Later-

*Meghan POV*

I opened my eyes. I saw Pep asleep beside me. I sighed in relief.

I sat up and looked around. Rolling green hills, happy people, ponds, trees... And no Lily.

I gasped and shook Pep awake. "Pep... Pep!"

Her eyes snapped open.

Then she closed them and groaned. "Why did yah wake me up so EARLY?!"

"Pep... I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Of course not, Meg! We're in-" She sst up, and her blue eyes grew wide. "What the..."

"Are you alright?"

I jumped and turned to see two men.

I blinked. They were both short with hairy feet. I looked down at myself. So was I.

"N-not really. We kind of just, well, our subway car crashed and we wake up HERE." i say.

"What's a subway?" One of them asked.

"Uh... A-A train."

"We have no idea what you're talking about." The other sighed. "I'm Merry, by the way. And this is Pippin."

I smiled. "Hi! My name is Meghan, and this is my cousin Pep."

Merry smiled at me and opened his mouth to say something but Pep interrupted.

"Have you seen another girl anywhere? Long straight brown hair, green eyes..." Pep looked at the two, waiting for an answer.

Pippin shook his head. "No. Have you, Merry?"

Merry shook his head too. "I'm sorry. We haven't."

I sighed and fell back onto the grass, hands on my forehead. "This is SO confusing!"

Merry and Pippin looked at her odly. "Are you from here?"

"Who? Where?" Pep asked.

"The Shire!" Pippin smiled at her.

"What?!" Pep looked at me for an answer, but I just shook my head.

"I TOLD you, Pep. We're not in Kansas anymore."

"Kansas?"

I rolled my eyes. "Inside joke. Anyways, do you mind showing us around? Since, you know, we're not from here?"

Merry smiled. "Of course! Follow me!"

-Meanwhile-

*Lily POV*

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a really weird lookig forest. I stood up. And as soon as I did, dozens of arrows were pointed at my head.

"No no please don't kill me!" I said quickly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the archers put down his bow and walked towards me.

"My name is Lily Smith. My friends and I... Well... We crashed, and I wake up here! Now PLEASE don't kill me!" I said.

The archer said something to the others in another language, and they all put their bows down.

"Where are these friends of yours?" He asked.

"I... I don't know. Honest. I just wake up here. Stand up. And there're arrows at my head." I said.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

I don't know why he needed to know this but I really don't want an arrow in my skull. "Manhattan."

"Never heard of it." The archer said.

"... Wait, where am I? Who are you? Why did you try to kill me?" I ask.

"You are in Mirkwood. And I am Legolas, son of Thranduil." He answered.

I crossed my arms. "You didn't answer the last question."

"We wanted to make sure you were not... An enemy." He said.

"An enemy?"

Legolas was pulled aside by one of the archers. They began talking in a different language.

Legolas turned back to me.

"I am heading for Rivendell. Your friends may be there. You may come with me, if you like."

I nodded and smiled. "I don't have a horse or sword or anything."

One of the archers handed me their horse. "Thank you..."


	2. Chapter One- A Birthday Party

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I HAD LIKE, 20 BASKETBALL GAMES IN A ROW! I WAS REALLY BUSY!

I WILL PUBLISH CHAPTER 3 ASAP!

* * *

*Pep POV*

It's been a week since the subway crash.

During that time, Meghan and I have become great friends with Merry and Pippin. But I like Pippin better than Merry.

One, because he's a lot like me.

Two... Never mind.

Anyways, we were sitting by a river, talking.

Meghan was talking with Merry, and I was talking with Pippin.

"What is your home like?" He asked. I shrugged.

"There's a lot of metal and glass. Well, that's what most of the buildings are made of. And there are... How am I going to say this... Stuff that runs on fire and... The stuff lightnings made of. A lot of people are really mean and do bad stuff to people and the earth. It's really hard to explain." I said.

Pippin looked confused, but he nodded.

"Oh! And there are no hobbits. Just men. The world has been taken over by men." I added.

Pippin looked at me, really confused now.

"Yes. I know. It's really confusing." I sighed and stared at the river.

-Later...-

*Normal POV*

Pep and Meghan were sitting together at Bilbo Baggins' 111th birthday party.

Pep did not see Pippin or Merry anywhere.

"Where are they?" Meghan sighed.

Pep saw the two coming over to their table, their cheeks red from drinking.

"There they are!" Pep smiled and waved.

Pippin took the hand that Pep was waving and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

Meghan laughed. "I think your cousin has had a bit too much to drink."

Merry didn't answer. He just stared at his feet and his cheeks grew redder.

"Uhm... Merry?"

"What?" He almost snapped. Meghan jumped back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Admit it already! You ARE blushing!"

That conversation continued on for about five minutes. After that, Merry just left.

Meghan smirked. Even back home, she either annoyed people into admitting something, or they'd just walk away.

Suddenly Pep grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards a tent. Pippin and Merry were already there.

When Pippin explained the plan, Meghan shook her head.

"No way. You might as well be standing up on the tree, waving a flag and saying. 'Hey! Come punish me!'" And Meghan left.

Pep shrugged. "She wont tell anyone. She just wants to see if she was right or wrong. If she's right she'll rub it in our faces. If she isn't then she'll either leave or avoid the topic."

Merry nodded.

-Later-

*Meghan POV*

After the firework that Pep, Pippin, and Merry exploded finished, I noticed the three doing the dishes about a couple of meters away from me.

I laughed.

"I TOLD you I wouldn't work!"

Merry glared at me then turned back to the plate he was washing.

I laughed even harder.

"Why don't you join them, Miss Conolee? Then maybe you wont laugh." Gandalf the wizard said.

Pep smirked as I solemnly began to help my friends.

"Speech! Bilbo! Speech!" Hobbits began to yell.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins! Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs! Chubbs! Hornblowers! Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!" Every name earned a cheer from the respecitve families.

"Proudfeet!" A hobbit shouted. The crowd laughed.

Pep snickered at some of the names that were said. I glared at her, the easy way to tell her to shut up.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Yes, and alas... Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!"

It was silent for a moment, as the hobbits tried to figure out wether Bilbo liked them or not.

"I have... Things to do and... I have put this off for far too long... I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now.. I bid you all a very fond farewell... Goodbye"

Then he disappeared. Pep screamed.

I looked at Merry. "Did he just... What happened... How..."

He just shook his head. "I never understood that hobbit..."

...

*Normal POV*

The four were at the green dragon.

Merry and Pippin were dancing up on a table, and Meghan and Pep were sitting at a table talking.

"I wonder where Lily is." Pep said.

Meghan shrugged. "Probably here, in Middle Earth. Just... She's most likely somewhere else."

"Who's Lily?" Meghan jumped. Merry and Pippin had just sat down.

"Uh... Uh... Heheh... Um... Our... Um... Friend... Who was... Uh... She... Disappeared!" Pep gave Pippin an awkward smile.

"Is she a hobbit? Or is she an elf? You two would be incredibly lucky if your friend is an ELF." Merry said.

Pep gave Meghan a worried look.

"I... I don't remember. Do you, Pep?" Meghan made up.

"Sorry, I don't either. We haven't seen her in ages!"

Merry raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling the truth?"

"N- Yes! Yes we are!" Pep smiled. The two other hobbits gave her a knowing look and her smile dropped and she put a hand on her head, a sign of annoyance. "Alright, alright! Lily is our friend. When we were... Transported here, we were separated from her. We don't know where she is or WHAT she is!"

"Is that enough information for you?" Meghan asked, also looking annoyed.

"...No." Pippin looked at Merry for a second. The two hobbits grinned.

"We are going to Farmer Maggot's tomorrow to steal some crops. Do you want to come with us?" Merry asked.

Pep smiled. "Yes! I would! What about you Meg?"

The young hobbit looked uncertain. "... I dunno guys..."

Pep sighed and shook her head.

"So... When are we going?" Meghan asked.

"So you ARE coming?" Merry asked as his grin grew bigger.

"I don't know why you're so happy that I am, but yes, OF COURSE I'M COMING!" Meghan laughed.

Merry blushed a bit. "Okay... Meet us here tomorrow just after elevensies." And the two scurried off.

...

The four dashed through Farmer Maggot's corn, carrots, corn, and other stuff in their hands. Suddenly, Pippin slammed into someone, and all of them toppled over.

"Frodo! Merry, Pep, Meghan! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Hello Frodo!" Merry smiled as he helped Meghan up.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sam shouted.

"Dinner. Now hold these... Uh... Sorry, I don't know your name..." Pep handed Sam some of the food.

"That's Sam." Pippin said.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam gasped.

Meghan shrugged. "He won't find out."

As if on cue, a loud barking sound filled the air. An angry, gruff voice started to yell. "Oi! Who's in my corn? Get outta my corn! I'll catch you!"

"Okay... Maybe he will find out. Run!" Meghan urged everyone forward.

"I don't know why he's so upset." Merry explained when he ran. "It's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages." Pippin added. "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifed last week! And then the mushrooms the week before!"

"You two are so stupid..." Meghan muttered under her breath.

Suddenly Pep reached a cliff. She stumbled back but Pippin slammed into her, Merry into him, Meghan into Merry, Frodo into Meghan, and lastly Sam crashed into Frodo and all six hobbits tumbled off the cliff.

They all crashed onto the ground.

"Well, that was close!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Pip, please get off me!" Pep's muffled voice yelled.

The hobbit turned pink and rolled off Pep and helped her up.

"Sorry." The blushing hobbit said.

"Don't apologize, Pippin. Just try not to slam into me again." Pep smiled.

"I think I've broken something..." Merry muttered, pulling out a broken carrot.

Meghan gasped dramatically. "Pep! We need to get Merry to the hospital immediately! He broke his carrot!" Meghan joked.

Merry glared playfully at her, and then became confused. "What's a hospital?"

Meghan sighed. "A place where people go to get serious injuries or illnesses cured."

"Then I must take this carrot there now." He said.

Meghan laughed and pat his shoulder.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam grumbled.

"And a Conolee!" Meghan shouted.

"And a Scott!" Pep smiled.

"Anyways, that was just... A shortcut!" Pep smiled.

"To what?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin, Merry, Pep, and Sam scurried over to a patch of mushrooms nearby.

Meghan walked over to where Frodo was.

She looked at the road curiously. "Why are you so worried about the road, Flodo?"

"Frodo. And to answer your question, I have a bad feeling that there's something bad coming..."


	3. Chapter Two- The Black Riders

"I think we should get off the road..." Frodo said. Everyone except Meghan ignored him.

A loud, high pitched screech echoed through the air.

"Get off the road!" Frodo yelled.

All six hobbits hid under a massive root.

A hooded fighre riding a black horse stood above them. Whatever it was... It was pure evil.

Pep squeezed her eyes shut and clutched onto Pippin, her face burried in his shoulder.

Meghan tried not to scream when a million bugs crawled over them. Finally she stole Merry's bag of mushrooms and chucked it.

The black rider shrieked again and dashed after the mushrooms.

The six hobbits sprinted in the opposite direction.

Frodo stopped by a tree.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked.

"That black rider was looking for something... Or someone... Frodo?" Merry asked.

"We must get out of the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo informed him.

Merry nodded. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!"

The hobbits followed Merry through the forest.

"SHRIEEEEK!" The black rider jumped in Frodo's path.

"RUN! FASTER!" Meghan yelled.

Sam, Pippin, Merry, Pep, and Meghan made it to the Ferry.

"Cut the ropes, Sam!" Pep said.

Then the Ferry began to leave.

"No!"

"Frodo!"

"Come on Frodo!"

With a huge leap, Frodo landed on the Ferry.

The black rider roared in anger and ran off... With two more black riders.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles!" Merry said.

...

The hobbits roamed through a town.

Meghan was almost trampled by a horse and carriage, but Merry grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Where're we goin'?" Pep asked.

"Prancing Pony." Frodo said.

"... Dancing Pony?"

"PRANCING Pony. It's an inn." Frodo said.

"...'Kay... Oh! There it is!" Pep pointed to a green sign.

"Great!" Meghan hi-fived her cousin.

...

We sat at a table, waiting for Gandalf.

Pep watched a man pass me. Being a hobbit, everyone and everything seemed humungous to her. Even though she knew that they were not giants, because she was once a normal woman herself. "I feel like a mouse." Pep whispered in Meghan's ear. She snickered.

"What's that?" Pippin asked.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry said.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" Pippin left the table.

"But you've had a whole half already!"

Pep and Meghan laughed.

"Who's that man in the corner?" Frodo asked Butterbur.

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard. But 'round here, he's known as Strider." Butterbur whispered.

"Strider..." Frodo looked at the man and then turned back to us.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins! He's over there!" Pippin said loudly. "Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side if you follow me..."

"Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo!"

Being drunk, Pippin pushed Frodo slightly. He fell backwards, and a golden ring slipped onto his finger.

He disappeared.

Meghan looked at Merry, her eyes wide. "Did Frodo... I mean... What?"

Merry shook his head. "Somethin's not right."

Pep stormed up to Pippin, then slapped him. "You _idiot_!"

"...What?" Pippin was still surprised at Pep's actions.

"No one's supposed to know who he is! He said so, like, fifty times!" She hissed into his ear. "And look! Some guy just captured him!"

Pep pointed to Strider, who was carrying Frodo up the stairs.

"I-I'm sorry." Pippin looked at the ground.

"You were drunk. Don't apologize. _I'm_ sorry for slapping _you_."

Pippin was about to respond, but Meghan jumped into the scene. "Stop arguing and let's go rescue Frodo!"

Pep nodded and grabbed Pippin's hand and they raced upstairs.

"They went in there!" Pep pointed to a black door.

They burst it open.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam yelled, his hands in fists.

Strider smiled and put away his sword.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

...

"SHRIEEEEK!" The Black Riders cried in rage as they discovered that they killed a bunch of feathers and pillows and not hobbits.

Meghan was not surprised when Pep jumped awake upon the cry of the riders.

"What are they?" Frodo questioned.

"They were once men." Strider began. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." He paused. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring... drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

Well that sucks. Pep had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying it.

Meghan looked around at everyone, a worried expression on her face. This world is even more different then she thought.

...

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked, his voice louder than usual.

"Into the wild." Strider said simply.

Pep sent a worried at Meghan, who shrugged and jogged up to the others, Pep following close behind.

"How do we know this _Strider_ is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered to Frodo, Meghan came up beside him.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo answered.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam questioned loudly.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee... To the House of Elrond." Strider replied without looking back at him.

"You hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Sam smiled.

"Why is Sam talking to the pony?" Pep whispered. Meghan laughed quietly. "I don't know Pep."

...

The hobbits began to get out food for second breakfast.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider said.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We've already had it."

"We've had one, yes... But what about Second Breakfast?"

Strider just continued on without speaking.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry stated.

"What about Elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry responded, and then caught an apple that was thrown to him and followed Strider.

Another was thrown at Pippin, it hit him in the forehead.

Pep laughed. Suddenly one hit her in the head and she fell backwards onto the grass.

"Ow..."

"That's karma." Meghan laughed.

One was thrown at her but she caught it, waved it in Pep's face, and then caught up to the others.

Pep growled and blew a strand of her pink hair away from her face.

...

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Strider explained.

He gave the each of the hobbits a sword.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." Strider left.

Frodo went off to sleep while the others made a fire.

"I love the fact that we're lighting a fire halfway up a rocky hill thing, with a bunch of black riders following us." Meghan stated, crossing her arms.

Pep rolled her eyes. "Meg we'll be fine. There's probably about a hundred other fires being lit tonight anyways. They wont find us."

Meghan sighed. "Alright." She leaned backwards, but there was no wall to lean against, so she just fell over.

"Ow..."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see that Frodo had woken up.

"Tomatoes, sausages and nice crispy bacon!"

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo began to try to put out the fire.

"Oh that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin complained.

"SHRIEEEK!"

"I told you Pep." Meghan said.

"Wait... Was that a-"

"Yes. It was."

Pep peeked over the edge to see the Nazgul at the very bottom of the hill.

She almost fell over but Pippin grabbed her wrist. "Come on."

"RUN!"

* * *

A/N: I know, it's basically the movie right now, with the additions of Pep, Meghan, and Lily. But it'll get more different in Two Towers and Return of the King.


	4. Chapter Three- Reunited

Lily rode with Legolas through Mirkwood.

It's been a week or two since arriving, and for some reason, they were still in Mirkwood.

The other archers had left a long time ago to head back.

"So why ARE we going to Rivendell?" Lily asked.

"It has reached my ears that the Ring of Power has been found. It is on it's way to Rivendell." Legolas responded. He had decided about five days after Lily arrived that she could be trusted.

Lily was about to respond, but suddenly her horse threw Lily to the ground and raced away.

"What...?" Lily said, lifting herself up from the ground.

"Watch out!"

A huge spider lunged at her.

She jumped out of the way, and drew her dagger.

An arrow hit the spider's back. It screeched, and another appeared behind Lily. And another, and another...

"Oh god..." Lily whispered. Three spiders backed Lily against a tree.

Without thinking, she threw her dagger at one of the spiders. It lodged into it's head, and it died. The other two got angry, and one lunged at Lily.

"Lily!"

She saw an arrow hit the thing's head, but it had already attacked her. She closed her eyes slowly as darkness took her for the time being.

Meanwhile...

"Crap." Pep said when she realized they ran straight into a trap.

As the Nazgul approached, the five other hobbits stood in front of Frodo.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted.

He lunged at the Nazgul, but he was simply brushed aside.

Meghan and Pep were next.

Pep scurried away, but Meghan was determined to protect Merry, Pippin, and Frodo.

"S-Stay away!" She growled.

"Meghan..." Merry said, uncertain.

The Nazgul hit her in the face with the back of his hand, leaving four cuts in her cheek. She was knocked beside Pep.

Merry ran to Meghan and Pippin got scared and fled.

Frodo disappeared again. "Frodo!"

The Leader of the Nazgul, the Witch King, stabbed where Frodo was.

A sharp cry of pain was heard.

Suddenly Strider appeared out of nowhere and began fighting the Nazgul with torches.

Frodo became visible, and everyone saw the sword stuck in his shoulder. "FRODO NO!"

Once the Nazgul were gone, everyone ran to Frodo.

"Help him, Strider!" Sam shouted.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider picked up the sword and the blade turned into dust and smoke. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He lifted Frodo onto his shoulders, and everyone began running.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam shouted.

Frodo groaned.

"Hold on, Frodo." Strider instructed.

"He'll never make it!" Sam shouted.

"Gandalf? Gandalf!" Frodo called.

Meghan felt that her cut was nothing compared to Frodo's wound, so she let the small amount of blood that there was run down her cheek.

...

"Is he gonna die?" Pep asked worriedly.

"No... He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them." Strider informed the worried hobbits.

The hight pitched screech of a Nazgul echoed through their ears.

"They're close..." Meghan whispered.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider turned to the hobbit.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil! Aye! That's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison! Hurry!"

The two rushed off.

Five minutes later, a bright light was seen.

A woman with long, dark brown hair rode up to Frodo on a horse, and began speaking to him in another language.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked.

"Frodo?" Arwen questioned, worried.

"She's an elf." Sam whispered, wonderstruck.

"He's fading... He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen explained.

Strider lifted Frodo onto the horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"_I'll send horses for you." _Strider spoke in elvish.

"_I'll take him. I'm the faster rider." _Arwen grabbed the reins_._

Strider placed his hand on hers. "_Arwen_, _th__e road is too dangerous."_

"_If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him."_ Arwen responded.

"What are they saying?" Pep asked.

"I do not fear them." Arwen whispered, now in english.

"Arwen. Ride hard, don't look back." Strider instructed as the elleth mounted her horse.

She nodded and sped off.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled.

...

The hobbits entered Rivendell.

"Whoa..." Meghan whispered as she looked around.

Shimmering waterfalls, autumn leaves fluttering down from the trees, it was beautiful.

"This is a place you would not find on Earth." Pep said simply.

...

Meghan decided to wander around Rivendell. Pep was somewhere. The others... Whatever.

"Meg?"

She jumped and turned to see a farmiliar woman exiting the healing building.

"Lily?" Meghan's eyes widened.

The two ran towards each other and hugged.

"How did you get here?"

Lily shrugged. "Something about a ring. And where's Pep?"

"Somewhere in Rivendell."

Lily nodded. "Uh... How did you get so short?"

Meghan sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm a hobbit."

"And I'm an elf."

"So you're, like, 6' now, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm 3'."

"I'm twice the size of you. Haha."

"Shut up!"

The two laughed.

"Wait... Lily what happened to your arm?"

Lily looked at the two huge cuts. "Oh... I was attacked by a spider. A GIANT SPIDER."

Meghan blinked.

"It almost killed me. If I was still human, I would be armless _and_ lifeless right now."

"Well thank god you're an elf."

"Yeah. Let's go find Pep."

"Meghan! Frodo woke up!"

Pep came running over.

"Well that was easy." Lily muttered.

"Lily?"

"Yeah it's me."

Pep hugged her. "You're alive! And you're an elf!"

"I'm twice the size of you too."

"WHAT? That's not fair. I'm the tallest."

"Nuh uh."

"Well, if I was not a hobbit I'd be tall-"

"Well, you ARE a hobbit now Pep."

"Whatever! Frodo just woke up."

"Frodo?"

"Ring-bearer."

"Oh."


	5. Chapter Four- The Council of Elrond

"See ya later shorties!" Lily smirked as she walked out of the room.

"She bothers me sometimes." Pep muttered.

"That was the point." Lily's voice came from the hallway. Pep pouted. "I hate the fact that she can now hear EVERYTHING WE SAY."

"Really? 'Cause I love that fact!" Lily yelled.

Meghan burst out laughing, and Pep almost pushed her out the window.

"Whoa! Pep, don't make me fall out the window! I'm to amazing to die!"

Pep sighed. "C'mon, girl. You deserve it."

"What the..."

Pep and Meghan turned to see a woman about their age, clearly from Earth, standing in the doorway. She had long, straight strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Meghan asked.

The woman looked at the two. "Wait... I know you."

Meghan drew her sword and put it at her throat. "I know that you're from our world, just tell me who you are."

She laughed. "Rachel Marklisson. I was your friend in elementary school. But you shrunk. Where am I?"

Pep began to remember her. Reese Marklisson... That girl that everyone teased.

Back then she had lighter and shorter hair, same eyes, braces, always had a cold, always wearing pigtails, weird clothes, british accent, and her mom owned seventeen cats. Pep, Meghan, and Lily were her only real friends. But she had to go to a different high school.

But now, she looked like, well, let's say almost Mary-Sue. One of those girls that you would see hanging out with the, uh, popular crowd. Plus she lost her accent.

Meghan sighed, and shealthed her sword. "Pep and I are hobbits. Lily's an elf. And Nicola..." Meghan thought of her twin sister back home. "Nicola's still in Paris."

"Answer the last question."

"Middle Earth. A place with elves, hobbits, dwarves, possibly dragons, and evil hooded riders that almost killed our friend. And probably a lot more. And it seems to be in a Medieval Times-ish period."

Rachel nodded. "I think I get it."

"Just say that you're our friend who had met us in Rivendell alongside Lily, 'cause, well, that's what happened. Then everyone will trust you because everyone trusts us."

"'Kay."

"You lost your accent!"

"Yeah. I did a while ago actually."

"We'll show you around Rivendell, and hope we run into Lily."

"Sure!"

As soon as they exited the building, Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Oh... My... God..."

Pep smirked. "Welcome to Rivendell, Rachel."

"This... This in incredible! It's so beautiful!"

"Wait until you see the gardens."

"There's more?!"

"Yeah."

"WELL LETS GO!"

Pep and Meghan laughed and chased after Rachel as she ran through Rivendell.

"That's the exit Rachel!"

"Oh... Oops!"

"The garden to your right!"

"Okay!"

"Right not left!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE GUYS, GOSH!"

The three collapsed onto the ground, laughing.

"Meg, which way is the gardens again?"

"I'll tell you when you catch me!"

Pep and Rachel sighed and chased after the brunette.

Meghan laughed as she ran. She turned her head to see that Rachel and Pep were not there. She smiled and turned back around, but she collided with someone.

"Whoa!"

The young hobbit fell backwards, landing in a bush.

"Ugh."

She opened her eyes and saw that she had ran into Merry.

"Sorry." He said, blushing.

"Don't apologize. _I_ ran into _you_."

"No it's-"

"I'm not starting an argument."

He sighed. "Why were you running anyways?"

"Pep and Rachel were chasing me."

"Pep and who?"

"Rach- Oh. Sorry. Rachel Markisson. She's our friend. We ran into her in Rivendell."

He nodded.

There was an awkward silence, and Merry helped Meghan up.

"I'll see you later then, Merry."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye!" The hobbit ran off.

...

Meghan, Lily, Pep, and Rachel were all hanging out on a balcony in Rivendell.

It was nighttime, and Lily was proving to them that she was good at archery.

"I told you I could hit that pinecone!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah I did Pep. Stop lying!"

"I'm good with a sword!" Rachel said.

Meghan sighed. "No your not."

"Yeah I am! I'll duel you if you want!"

"Fine!"

Both girls began to fight, and Rachel won easily. "What did I tell you hon?"

"You told me that Rivendell was beautiful."

Rachel glared at the hobbit playfully. "What ELSE did I tell you?"

"Something like: 'LEAVE ME ALONE GUYS! GOSH!'"

"Meg you're impossible."

"I know."

All four girls burst out laughing.

"I'm going to bed. And, thanks to our elven friend Lily, Elrond is allowing me to attend the council. Mainly because I'm trusted completely because you're my friends." Rachel smiled and headed to her new room.

"I think I'll get some rest too. See you." Lily disappeared.

"Yeah. Let's go Pep."

...

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond welcomed. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fail. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom! Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Everyone watched as Frodo placed the ring on the pedestal. The tension in the room was so thick that Rachel could've cut it with her sword.

Meghan and Pep were hiding with Sam, Merry, and Pippin behind a bunch of pillars.

"So it is true..." A Gondor man whispered.

"The doom of man." One of the dwarves said.

"It is a gift!" The man stood up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Strider informed him.

The man looked at Strider and frowned. "And what would a _ranger _know of this matter?"

Lily jumped slightly when Legolas stood up. "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alliegance."

All eyes turned to look at Strider, I mean, Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" The man gasped. "_This _is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas added.

"_Sit down, Legolas._" Aragorn said in elvish.

The man sent Aragorn one more glare, and then went back to his seat. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs to king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf spoke up.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond informed the council.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf stood up, raised his axe and smashed it against the ring. He fell back when the axe shattered, and the ring was left unscratched.

"It's an invincible ring!" Pep whispered. Gandalf looked in their direction and the hobbits disappeared behind the pillars.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence. Rachel looked around at the council members, waiting to ses what would happen.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." The Gondor man looked bery annoyed. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this! It is folly!"

Legolas stood up again. "Did you hear nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" The dwarf yelled.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" The man stood.

"I will be _dead _before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

It was like a bomb went off. Everyone began arguing.

Frodo, Lily, and Rachel all stayed in their seats, annoyed.

Typical councils.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted, standing up. He was ignored. "I will take it!" Silence. "I will take the ring to Mordor." More silence. "Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf rose. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow!" Legolas said.

"Mine aswell." Lily spoke up.

"And I will come." Rachel stood beside Lily.

"And my axe!" Gimli followed.

Lily and Legolas did not seem happy about the new addition of the dwarf.

The unexpected happened as the man, Boromir stood up. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"HEY!" Sam yelled, running up beside his best friend. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said, amused.

"OI! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry, Pippin, Meghan, and Pep ran out.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest... Thing!" Pippin added.

"Well that rules you out, Pip!" Merry informed him.

"Twelve companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond concluded.

"Great!" Pippin smiled. "Where are we going?"


	6. Chapter Five- Mountain

"The fellowship is setting out on a quest to mount doom. No oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. May the blessings of elves, men, and free folk, be with you." Elrond announced.

(A/N: I think I wrote that line wrong, and I'm sorry if I did :/)

"The fellowship awaits the ring-bearer." Gandalf said.

Frodo slowly began to leave Rivendell, his eleven companions close behind.

"Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered.

"Left."

...

The fellowship stopped in a rocky area. Gandalf began explaining. "We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

Rachel sat down and watched Boromir give Merry and Pippin sword fighting lessons. Pep sat beside her, too lazy to join, and Meghan was behind her, braiding her cousin's hair, once in a while looking over at the lesson. Lily was off talking with Gandalf and Gimli.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion," Gimli said. "Which I note, they're not, I would say we're taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf informed him.

"I agree with Gandalf. The Mines do not sound promising." Lily sighed.

Meghan laughed as Merry and Pippin tackled Boromir.

"CHARGE!"

Pep jumped into the fight playfully and Meghan laughed harder.

Lily noticed something off in a distance and jumped onto a rock to get a better view. Legolas stood beside her. The two shared a worried look before turning back to the... Whatever it was.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! It's just a wisp of cloud!" Gimli said.

"It's moving fast." Boromir said. "And against the wind." Rachel added.

"CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" Legolas yelled.

"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted.

Pep looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide.

Without looking, she dove under a flat rock. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was awkwardly close to Pippin.

Awkwardly close meaning face to face, meaning their noses were literally touching.

The two stared at each other while a flock of crows circled them three times, then leaving.

As the two hobbits realized that the crows were gone, they jumped out from the rock, blushing like crazy.

Rachel was looking at them, smirking.

"What're you lookin' at?!" Pep hissed. Rachel laughed and helped Meghan and Merry out from their hiding place, not noticing the other two hobbits were blushing as well.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said, sounding somewhat disgusted. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

Everyone looked up at the mountain.

...

It was a blizzard.

Lily and Legolas, being elves, could walk atop the snow. But everyone else had to push through it. The snow was up to Rachel's ribcage.

Each man (or woman) had to conceal two hobbits with their cloaks. Merry and Pippin were with Boromir, Meghan and Pep with Rachel, and Frodo and Sam with Aragorn.

Suddenly Meghan fainted, and Rachel had to pull the hobbit along.

"Meghan passed out from the cold!" Pep said.

Merry looked over at them, his eyes wide and worried.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas informed the rest of the fellowship.

"I hear it too!" Lily yelled. "And it doesn't sound good!"

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf roared.

Rocks and snow fell from the top of the mountain, barely missing them. Thunder followed.

Pep, being VERY scared of Thunderstorms, gasped and started chewing her nails nervously.

"HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN! GANDALF! WE MUST TURN BACK!" Aragorn instructed.

"NO!" Gandalf began to chant in Sindarin after speaking. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith!"

Thunder rumbled again and lightning struck the mountain, making Pep scream. An avalanche poured down on them all, burying the fellowship alive.

Legolas and Lily were the first ones out of the snow, and the two elves began to push the snow off everyone else.

Once everyone was resurfaced, the hobbits noticed how pale Meghan was. There was a light redness to the hobbits nose and her ears were dark red. Rachel had to carry her, and Pep had to use Lily as a shield instead.

"WE MUST GET OFF THE MOUNTAIN!" Boromir yelled. "MAKE FOR THE GAP OF ROHAN AND TAKE THE WEST ROAD TO MY CITY!"

"THE GAP OF ROHAN TAKES US TOO CLOSE TO ISENGARD!" Aragorn responded.

"WE CANNOT PASS OVER THE MOUNTAIN! LET US GO UNDER IT! LET US GO THROUGH THE MINES OF MORIA!" Gimli spoke up.

Lily bit her lip. She remembered Gandalf refusing to go there. This made the elleth very worried.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide!"

All eyes turned to Frodo. "We will go through the mines!" He confirmed.

"So be it." Gandalf said.

* * *

A/N: I know. Very short chapter. But whatever.


	7. Chapter Six- The Dwarf's 'Home'

They neared the mines.

Meghan looked like she was sleeping, rather than unconscious. But no one bothered to try and wake her up.

The mines was placed in a very gloomy area, and the surroundings made the fellowship feel grim.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli breathed, pointing up to a cliff face.

As they neared, Rachel whispered to Lily. "Do you know why Gandalf is so hesitant about going into Lord Balin's Realm?"

Lily sighed. "I don't know for sure, but I think it's because of something in the mines. Goblins, perhaps."

Gandalf ran his hand over the cliff. "Itidin... It mirros only starlight and moonlight."

Everyone looked up at the sky as the clouds cleared and the moon was revealed. A silver/blue-ish glowing arch appeared.

"Whoa." Peo whispered.

Gandalf read the inscription over the arch. "It reads 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry questioned.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open!" Gandalf responded.

He put his staff against the door. He recited something in another language.

Nothing happened.

He tried another spell.

Again, nothing happened.

...

Gandalf had been trying to open the door for a long time.

Meghan was still sleeping. And the hobbits were waiting for her to wake up.

Lily was silently gazing at the lake, and Rachel was sitting with her.

"Mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn informed the hobbit. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye, Bill." Sam said quietly.

"Go on Bill. Go on." Aragorn nudged the pony until he turned and faced Sam. "Don't worry Sam. He knows his way home."

He nodded and walked over to sit beside Frodo.

Meghan stirred and her eyed opened slightly. "Where... Where am I...?" She whispered.

"The Mines of Moria. A dwarven realm." Pep said quietly.

Meghan closed her eyes again. "Wh... Why are we here?"

"Would you rather be on the mountain?" Merry asked.

"No."

"That's why we are here." Pep said.

"Oh... Okay."

She tried to go back to sleep, but Merry shook her.

"What?" She asked quietly. "Don't go back to sleep." Merry responded.

"Fine." She sat up, and observed her surroundings. "_This_ is where the dwarves live?"

"Apparently."

"What a lovely place to live."

"I know right?"

The two girls laughed quietly and then turned solemn again.

Lily watched Merry and Pippin throw rocks into the water. Pippin was about to toss another, but Aragorn caught his arm. "Do not disturb the water."

Lily stood up and took slow steps towards the water, noticing something was very wrong.

Legolas stood beside her, and the two shared a confused and worried look before turning back to the water.

"It is useless." Gandalf gave up.

Frodo looked at the words over the door, and stood up suddenly. "It's a riddle!"

Meghan, Gandalf, Rachel, and Pep gave him blank looks.

"Speak friend, and enter..." He repeated. "What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon."

The doors swung open.

Lily turned and saw the doors open, and walked over.

The group entered slowly. The mines seemed unatturally dark.

"So, master elf, you will soon enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli bragged. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat ripe off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine!" He chuckled. "A _mine_!"

Gandalf lit his staff, and Pep, Meghan, and Rachel gasped and tried to hold back their screams upon seeing dwarf skeletons covering the floor.

"This is scarier than a graveyard on halloween." Rachel whispered. Meghan and Pep nodded nervously.

"This is no mine... It's a tomb!" Boromir observed.

"No... Oh no... No, no, no, oh no..." He ran to each skeleton, looking for someone alive. "No!" And he failed.

Legolas yanked an arrow out of a corpse, and then threw it away in disgust. "Goblins!"

"This is definetely _not_ where the dwarves live." Meghan muttered.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir yelled.

Suddenly Rachel screamed as she and Frodo were yanked away from the others.

"ARAGORN!"

"FRODO!"

"RACHEL!"

A tentacled monster emerged from the water and opened it's mouth to eat the two fellowship members.

Lily took out an arrow and shot the monster in the mouth, outraged, it tried to grab her, but Legolas sliced off the arm that tried to take her.

Aragorn and Boromir ran into the water, hacking off all of the tentacles. Rachel flew into the air and landed in the water. The woman picked herself up and ran towards the mines.

Frodo was caught by Aragorn when the arm holding him was cut off.

"INTO THE MINES!"

They all fled into the mines, and the monster caused an avalanche to fall over the door, trapping them in the darkness.

Gandalf lit his staff. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

...

"Why did that thing grab Rachel and Frodo?" Pep whispered to Lily. She sighed. "It might've sensed something evil. That's why it grabbed Frodo, because of the ring. But why it took Rachel. Because she is definetely not evil." Lily glanced over at the woman. "But watch your back, 'cause you never know, she could be evil."

Pep nodded and walked over to Pippin, Merry, and Meghan.

Lily looked at Rachel again and bit her lip. Nothing was evil about her, she's an ally. Or is she...?

...

They reached three doorways, and Gandalf, stopped. "I have no memory of this place."

Pep sighed and sat down on a rock. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry responded. "I don't think we are. Shhhh. Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

If she was not where she was or in the situation she was in, Rachel would've laughed.

Frodo stood up and walked over to Gandalf.

Lily looked down at the mines and gasped slightly.

"There's something down there." She whispered.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'VE ONLY GOT ONE! ONLY _ONE REVIEW_! C'MON PEOPLE!


	8. Chapter Seven- The Mines of Moria

A/N: I got three reviews! :) THANK YOU! And I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, it's because I'm working on a device.

Anyways, thank you again! Back to the story...

* * *

"There's something down there." Lily whispered.

Rachel came up and stood beside her. "Gollum."

Lily looked at her. "What?"

"That guy everyone imitates in school. The creature that has a really weird voice, and says 'My... Precious...' I read the hobbit book, you know."

"What? We're in a BOOK? And... How do you know all this?"

"I already said, I read the hobbit. It takes place before now, I think. And I think we went into the end of the hobbit, and that some weird thing is trying to make us create a new story about this place."

Lily sighed and looked back at Gollum. She was about to say something but Gandalf spoke first.

"Oh! It's that way!" He said.

"He's remembered!" Merry smiled, standing up.

"No, the air doesn't smell so foul down here! When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"I totally take that advice to heart." Rachel whispered to Pep, who laughed quietly.

"Why are you laughing?" Pippin asked.

Pep sighed. "Just a joke."

...

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said quietly. His staff lit up, revealing a large room with hundreds of pillars. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

Everyone stood in awe looking at the room. It looked like the inside of a dark and shadowy palace.

"Whoa..." Rachel breathed.

"Now that's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam murmured.

They continued walking until Gimli spotted a tombstone inside a small room nearby. He gasped and ran towards it. "Gimli!" Gandalf called.

The group followed their dwarven companion, into the room.

Gimli fell to his knees in front of the coffin, and began to cry quietly. "No... No..."

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.'" Gandalf read the inscription. "So he is dead, then. It's as I had feared."

Rachel flinched slightly upon the word Balin. He was one of the dwarves that helped Thorin get to Erebor!

Legolas walked over to Lily and Aragorn. "We must move on, we cannot linger."

Lily nodded. "I agree."

Gandalf took an old book out of the arms of a skeleton. He began reading the words inside of it. "'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will none save us? They are coming..."

It was silent. Until...

Bang!

Everyone turned to see that Pippin had accidentally knocked a skeleton down a well. The chain attached to it was pulled down into the darkness, as well as a bucket.

The clanging went on for a while, until it suddenly grew silent.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scoffed. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looked at his feet. Pep put a hand on his shoulder. "It was an accident. Don't feel bad." She whispered.

He sent her a small smile but it disappeared soon.

Why?

Because a low rumbling sound was coming from below. It grew louder and louder..

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Mr Frodo!" Sam yelled, everyone turned and saw that Sting was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

"Get back!" Aragorn told the halflings. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

"First battle and I don't get Pep and Meghan at my side, great." Rachel groaned. Lily laughed. "Well, then, your stuck with me!"

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir informed everyone as he closed the doors.

Gimli jumped on to Balin's tomb, outraged. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Lily took out her bow and aimed an arrow at the door, and Rachel swung out her sword, breathing deeply. Meghan and Pep had their own swords out as well. They looked determined, but no one could miss the fear in their eyes.

After a lot of banging on the door, the orcs burst in.

Meghan knew that she was supposed to stay with Gandalf, but she abandoned the rules and flung herself at the orcs.

Bad choice.

She managed to kill a couple, but then again she wasn't the best fighter. No offence to her.

Just then a large cave troll stormed into the room, roaring loudly.

It swung it's club around carelessly, almost hitting Lily once.

"THANKS FOR KILLING SOME ORCS FOR US TROLL!" Pep yelled.

It roared again and tried to hit her, but missed.

Pep tried to yell again, but Meghan covered her mouth. "Shut up or it'll-"

As if on cue, the troll literally picked her up, and tossed her out of the way.

"Meghan!"

Rachel was doing fine.

Since she didn't see the troll throw her friend, and thought that this battle would be easily one.

She glanced at Lily, who kept shooting the troll, and every time she did it tried to hit her.

Rachel ran towards the troll, sword in hand. She cut it's foot.

It turned to face her as she was backing up slowly. The troll swung it's club at her, but missed, and she ran away.

Another arrow hit it's head.

It turned and saw Lily shooting it constantly. It grabbed her and tossed her to the other side and she smashed against the wall.

One of the orcs saw Meghan unconscious and took this as an advantage. It ran towards her, dagger in hand. Merry noticed this and, without thinking, lunged at the orc. He stabbed it and then ran over to Meghan.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!"

Everyone (except for Meghan and Lily who were currently uncomscious) turned just in time to see the troll stab Frodo dangerously close to the heart with a spear.

"FRODO!"

As this happened, Rachel felt like everything was going in slow motion.

Merry and Pippin jumped onto the troll, distracting it while Legolas shot the troll in the mouth, it groaned, swayed back and forth, before toppling over.

"It's FINALLY dead." Pep sighed.

Lily opened her eyes just in time to see the last of the orcs running at her. Se took out her dagger and threw it at it's head. It died.

Everyone except Meghan (who was STILL unconscious) ran over to Frodo.

It was silent for a moment, until, suddenly, Frodo coughed.

"He's alive." Sam said, relieved.

"I'm alright... I'm not hurt..." Frodo announced.

"The impossible has happened." Rachel stated. "You should be dead."

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn agreed.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf gave Frodo a knowing look.

Frodo removed his jacket slowly to reveal a shirt of Mithril rings.

"Whoa..." Pep breathed.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli chuckled.

BOOM!

Everyone turned to the door.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf instructed.

Merry ran over to Meghan and shook her.

"Huh?"

"Stand up!"

"Is... The troll... Dead?"

"Yes. Now come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her after the group as they sprinted out.

As they ran, millions of orcs came out of cracks on the floor and ceiling. Eventually they were surrounded.

"Oh come ON!" Rachel moaned.

Suddenly an incredibly loud roar filled their ears.

The orcs shrieked and fled.

"Cowards..." Lily sighed.

Whatever it was roared again.

The fellowship turned to see a fiery light brighten the area.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked quietly as a humungous shadow was cast through the hall, surrounded by fire.

Meghan's eyes widened and she began trembling. Merry sent her a worried look.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond all of you! Run! Quickly!" Gandalf yelled.

Pep was frozen in place, but Pippin grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

They ran through a door and down several hallways, and Rachel tripped, and Meghan tripped over her, accidentally pulling Merry down with her.

Rachel got up immediately and ran forward, knocking the two hobbits back onto the floor.

"RACHEL!" Meghan shouted after her. She didn't even turn around.

The two jumped up and ran faster then they ever have before.

The group came across a gap in the stairs.

Legolas jumped across first. He turned back around. "Gandalf!" The old wizard jumped over.

Rachel picked up Pep and tossed her. Then she ripped Meghan from Merry's grip and tossed her across before following quickly.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir grabbed the two hobbits and jumped across with them in his arms, and the stairs crumbled under his feet.

"Sam." Aragorn said, tossing the hobbit across. He looked at Gimli, but he held his hand up to stop him. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" And he jumped across.

He got on but he slipped and fell backwards, but Rachel caught him by the beard. "Not the beard!" He complained.

Lily jumped across just as the stairs began to crumble, and Legolas caught her.

More stairs began to crumble, and the gap between Frodo, Aragorn, and the Fellowship was too big for one to even be tossed over.

Suddenly the Balrog roared again and a rock fell from the ceiling. It smashed against the stairs behind the two fellowship members. They were caught on lets say an island of rock. The tower supporting the stairs began to crumble slowly.

It began to sway.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn instructed.

Frodo did as he was told, and the small set of stairs smashed into the other.

The group continued on, and Merry once again grabbed Meghan's hand.

They ran through many hallways until they came across a narrow bridge.

Everyone turned around, and saw a huge black minotaur like thing rose from the ground, and roared loudly, blowing hot air into everyone's face.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf instructed.

Lily was frozen in fear, but Legolas grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the bridge.

Gandalf was the last to cross, and he stopped in the middle, turning to face the Balrog. "You cannot pass!"

"GANDALF!" Frodo cried.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf yelled, creating a magic glowing shield thing with his staff.

The Balrog put one of his huge feet onto the bridge, and then stood up straight, spreading out his wings and arms.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf growled.

The Balrog tried to hit Gandalf with it's sword, but it was deflected and shattered.

"YOU! SHALL NOT..." He grabbed his staff and sword and brought them together. "PASS!" He smashed his staff against the bridge, and the Balrog took another step towards him but the bridge crumbled and the Balrog fell into darkness.

Gandalf began to walk away, but the Balrog's fiery whip wrapped around his ankle and yanked him down.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed.

"GANDALF!" Pep echoed.

Gandalf tried to get up, but failed and looked at the fellowship desperately. "Fly you fools!"

And with that he let go and fell into darkness.

"NO!" Frodo cried and struggled to go after his old friend, but Boromir held him back and carried him into the outdoors.

As soon as they reached the daylight, Meghan, Pep, and Rachel burst into tears.

Lily was silent, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Gandalf was dead.


	9. Chapter Eight- Lothlorien

A/N: The last chapter was almost 2000 WORDS! That's the longest chapter of this story! (So far ;D) I haven't done POV in a long time so I think I'll do a Lily POV and a Pep POV. And school (For me) is over! XD I'm celebrating by eating Cake Pops and writing this chapter! :P

* * *

*Lily POV*

"Legolas! Get them up!" Aragorn instructed.

I looked at the man, surprised. Gandalf just died, Aragorn! Give us some time to get over it! Jeez! I looked back at the ground.

"GIVE THEM A MOMENT FOR PITY'S SAKE!" Boromir yelled back at him. Thank you, Boromir.

I glanced over at Pep, she had her face buried in Pippin's shoulder, and she was crying. Merry pulled Meghan into a hug as she sobbed. Rachel was leaning against a rock, glaring at Aragorn.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must make for the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli! Get them up!" Aragorn instructed.

I sighed and looked up, to see Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli hesitantly going around getting people up.

"Frodo? Frodo!" I heard Aragorn call.

We all turned our heads to see Frodo walking away. He slowly turned to face us, a single, silver tear sliding down his cheek.

...

We ran for a while, until reaching a forest. We slowed down and looked at the forest around us. It was beautiful, and the trees and plants had a golden hue to it.

"Wow... This is a pretty forest." I heard Pep whisper. Meghan nodded.

"Stay close young hobbits! They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell. And are never seen again!" Gimli warned.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Gimli, if you are talking about Lady Galadriel, you are very, very mistaken."

She was ignored. "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

"Stop lying, dwarf." Rachel murmured. Just then she became face-to-face with an arrow.

More arrows surrounded us. "Whoa!" Pep said when one went in front of her face.

Legolas and I took out our own bows and arrows, aimed it back at the archers.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A male elf who must've been the leader appeared.

I smirked and sent Gimli a look that clearly meant 'Ha ha, dwarf.'

Aragorn stepped up. _"H__aldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection." _He said in elvish.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli suggested.

"You have entered the realm of he Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." Haldir led them through the forest.

I put away my arrow, and I saw Legolas had too. But both of us still had our bows in hand.

... (A/N: I'm just going to skip to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn)

Lothlorien was amazing. It was dark, but beautiful blue lanterns hung from the thick branches of the trees that created the city.

For some reason, I still liked Rivendell better.

We came across a wide set of stairs and we stopped in front of it.

About a minute later, a male and female elf walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Twelve there are, yet thirteen there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." The male, Lord Celeborn, was the first to speak.

"Gandalf the grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow..." Lady Galadriel said.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame." Legolas spoke quietly. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

I looked at him, then back at Galadriel. A tear was sliding down my cheek at Legolas' words.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Galadriel said. "For the world has grown full of peril... And in all lands, love, is now mingled with grief."

Suddenly Boromir began crying silently. I don't know for sure why, but it must've been something Galadriel said.

"What now becomes of the Fellowship?" Celeborn spoke again. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel said. "Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true." She smiled slightly. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

...

*Pep POV*

I sat down and leaned against a large rock. Thoughts filled my mind. I recognized Galadriel. I closed my eyes and tried to remember when...

:-FLASHBACK-:

It was three days after Pep's eleventh birthday. She was meeting Meghan and Lily at Lily's house, and she was walking since it was only a ten minute walk. They were going to go to the library together.

She sighed and opened her wallet. Fifty dollars. She didn't know why, but she brought most of her allowance... And she didn't even have to pay for anything.

"Hey! Kid!" A man with a long white-ish black beard (A/N: Saruman...) drove up beside her. He looked almost... Wizardly.

"What do you want?" She scowled.

"Don't speak to your elders that way, young lady!" He said loudly. "Come."

"No."

He scoffed. "Do not say 'No!' to me! Now, come!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No! Never!"

"Foolish girl!" The man got out of the car, pulling out two knives. He threw one at her, and and she squeaked as it barely missed her head. The man pulled out another.

Pep sprinted away.

"COME BACK FOOL!" He yelled, beginning to chase her.

She ran around a corner, and then knocked on a door of a nearby house.

A woman opened the door. She had long wavy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. (A/N: Galadriel...) "Yes?"

"May... I please... Come in? ...There... There is a strange man... Chasing me... With knives." Pep said, trying to regain her breath.

The woman frowned. "Yes, of course! Come in, child."

Pep knew it was a bad idea to go inside a random stranger's house, but it was her only chance to get away... And live.

The woman looked out the window.

Pep sat under a table for about twenty minutes, playing with her straight blonde hair (A/N: Pep's hair was blonde before she died it), the tiniest but jealous about the woman's looks, until said woman stepped away from the window. "He is long gone." She said.

"Good. Well, thank you... Uhm..."

"Galadriel."

"Yes. Thank you, Galadriel. I should go now. My friends will be expecting me."

"Farewell, child." Galadriel smiled and opened the door, and Pep raced towards Lily's house, her face coated in sweat. That was so scary...

:-FLASHBACK DONE-:

I gasped and opened I eyes. "Oh my god... Oh my god... Oh my god!"

Pippin looked at me. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "I... I've seen... I've seen Galadriel... I've seen her back where I come from. Not in Middle Earth. She... She helped me hide when a strange man was chasing me with knives. Oh my god... I was so scared when that happened..." I put my head in my hands. "I HATE Flashbacks!"

"I remember that! We were eleven... Back at Lily's house!" Meghan said.

"Y-Yeah! That!" I said, smiling slightly at her.

"Who was the man? The one with the knives?" Pippin asked.

I looked at him. "I... I don't know. He had a white beard with a black streak down the middle. He looked almost wizardish. But it was DEFINITELY NOT Gandalf. He looked nothing like him anyways." I said.

Pippin shrugged. "Sorry Pep, I don't know anyone that looks like that."

"Saruman. It must've been Saruman." Rachel said. I never noticed that she was sitting nearby.

"But why are a bunch of people from here interfering with my life?" I asked. Pippin sighed.. "I don't know. But that's very strange."

I sighed and leaned back against the rock. But... There was no rock... And I fell backwards. "WHOA!"

Meghan, Pippin, Rachel, and even Merry, who was sitting beside Meghan, burst into laughter.

I sat up, angry. "Wow. You guys are nice." I said sarcastically. They laughed harder.


	10. Chapter Nine- Splitting Up

*Normal POV*

Galadriel was handing out gifts to help us on our journey.

First was Lily. "To you, Lillian Smith, I give you the stone of wisdom. When a wise choice has been made, it will turn blue. But when a foolish choice is made, it will turn red. Keep it close."

Lily stared at the stone that was worn on her neck. It was black. "What does it mean when it is black?" She asked.

"No choice concerning you has been made." "Oh... Thank you, Lady Galadriel."

She smiled and continued on to Meghan and Pep. She pulled out two daggers. "These are for you. They have been through many battles, and the previous owners, two very great elves, survived each battle while wielding them. Farewell." She smiled at them and then moved on to Rachel.

"I do not need a gift, my lady." Rachel said quickly.

Galadriel nodded. "As you wish. But I will tell you this, do not fail your companions. For the fate of the world now lies on every member of the fellowship's shoulders." Galadriel's voice sounded almost demanding, and Rachel nodded nervously. "Y-Yes, My Lady."

...

The Fellowship left Lothlorien in boats. Meghan, Pep, and Rachel were in one, Legolas, Gimli, and Lily in another, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin and Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in the other two.

Meghan sighed and looked down at the water. It was blue. VERY blue. The rivers back home seemed so... Disgusting almost... Compared to this. She ran her hand across it. Se was extremely bored. Suddenly she felt cold water splash her back.

She gasped and turned to see Pep had splashed her. "Pep!"

"What?"

Meghan splashed her cousin back. Pep did the same. The two ended up having a water fight.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed slightly upon watching Meghan and Pep's actions.

"Stop it you two!" Rachel hissed.

Meghan and Pep both looked at Rachel, surprised. Pep turned to Meghan. "What's up with her?" She mouthed.

Meghan shrugged. "I don't know." She mouthed back.

...

"Whoa..." Pep whispered Once they came across two massive statues.

"The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old... My kin..." Aragorn whispered.

They stopped on shore.

Sam immediately started a fire, and Meghan, Pep, Merry, and Pippin all sat down together.

Lily was observing her surroundings. She and Legolas shared a worried look, before turning back at the wilderness.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the baots and continue on foot." Aragorn announced. "We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of _razor sharp rocks." _Gimli frowned._"_And after that, it gets even _better! _A festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

"That is our road... I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn responded.

Gimli looked stunned. "Recover my- Grr..." He growled and settled down onto the sand.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Dwarves..." She whispered, smirking.

Meghan sighed and examined her dagger. It looked almost identical to the ones Merry and Pippin recieved. Same with Pep's. She stared at it, and suddenly an image of herself and her twin sister Nicola laughing on a Christmas holiday, both girl. Were twelve, maybe thirteen. The image looked almost ghostly. Suddenly ghost Pep jumped into the picture and pulled the twins into a group hug. 'Merry Christmas!' Ghost Pep laughed. Suddenly the image disappeared. Meghan jumped and almost fell into the water. "Whoa!"

Merry looked at Meghan, very confused. Meghan sighed. "Pep stare at your dagger."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Pep did as she was told. And about thirty seconds later, she suddenly saw herself and all of her friends celebrating on New Year's Eve. Pep felt like she was looking into Dumbledor's Pensieve. It looked like it too.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013!' Imaginary Lily and Meghan yelled.

'WOO! YEAH! IN YOUR FACE NICOLA! I AIN'T DEAD! THE WORLD DIDN'T END!' Imaginary Pep cried. All the girls there; Nicola, Meghan, Lily, her old friend, who moved, Jessica, all laughed. Suddenly she was back in Middle Earth, staring at a dagger. "Oh my god!" She said, letting go of the dagger and letting it lie on the sand.

"See?"

"What is going on with you two?" Pippin raised his eyebrows.

Pep picked up the dagger, and handed it to Pippin. "Stare at it."

"What? Why?"

Pep sighed and shoved it in front of his face. About three minutes later, he shook his head. "I see nothing."

Pep took her dagger from him. "Weird. Maybe it only works for Meghan and I."

"What happened anyways?" He asked.

"Well, I saw myself celebrating with my friends on New Year's Eve. And Meg..." Pep turned to her cousin.

"I saw myself and my twin sister having fun during the Christmas Holidays." Meghan finished.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked suddenly.

Everyone slowly began to realize that Frodo was not there. And neither was Boromir.

"Uh oh..." Pep whispered.

"Let's split up!" Lily suggested. Legolas nodded. "Lily, Gimli, come with me." The two nodded and the three ran off to the right.

"Who would've thought he'd pick those two?" Pep smirked. Meghan laughed as she and the rest of the hobbits ran to the left, minus Sam, who went his own way, as Aragorn and Rachel took the area between the two groups.

Lily sighed. "Something very, very bad is about to happen. I can feel it."

Just then she heard growling and the sound of feet. "And now the are orcs on us."

Rachel decided to split up from Aragorn. She needed to find Boromir. Get him away from Frodo and the Ring...

The Ring...

"No... Please... Not now... Not now!" Rachel begged.

"...Fine! But you will regret this child!" His voice filled her head. She smiled slightly.

She ran to go find Frodo. She had to remember not to say the 'R' word.

CLANG!

Lily jumped upon hearing the sound of swords clashing. She looked at Legolas and Gimli. The two were already running towards the sound, so she followed them.

When they reached the Uruks, it was them and Aragorn versus about three hundred Uruks.

"GET THE GIRL! GET THE GIRL, SCUM! FIND THE HALFLINGS! GET THEM TOO!" One Uruk yelled.

Legolas turned to Lily.

"Run."

"What? No-"

"Just run!"

She sighed, nodded, and ran.

Meghan, Merry, Pep, and Pippin were all hiding in the bushes.

They spotted Frodo hiding behind a tree across from them.

"Frodo! Hide here! Quick!" Merry whisper-shouted.

"Come on!" Pippin said as the Uruks ran past them.

Frodo shook his head. He looked sad.

"What is he doing?" Pep asked Meghan.

Both her and Merry looked at Frodo. Meghan understood. "He's leaving." The two chorused.

"No!" Pippin jumped out. Merry grabbed his arm, and ended up jumping out too. "Pippin!"

"HEY!" Pippin waved his hands in the air and looked at the Uruks running at them.

Pep smiled at Pippin's idea and hopped out to stand beside him! "YEAH, YOU! COME AND GET ME!"

Meghan jumped out to join her friends. "OVER HERE!" Meghan and Merry said together.

The Uruks charged at them.

"Uh... I think we should run." Meghan said. Merry nodded. "Yes. We Should. Come on! Run!"

The four ran for it as Frodo escaped.

Over with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and the new addition of Rachel...

Suddenly they heard a loud horn.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas identified.

"Boromir!" Aragorn whispered. The four ran in the direction of the horn, they also ended up catching up to Lily.

Boromir, Meghan, Merry, Pippin, and Pep all fought on a small bridge. Boromir had his sword and the hobbits threw rocks.

Pep gasped when an arrow hit Boromir's chest.

The hobbits stared at him, eyes wide, as he got up and fought more Uruks.

Another arrow hit him. He looked up at the hobbits, fear in his eyes. Then he got up and killed even more Uruks.

One more arrow hit him, and he fell to his knees. The hobbits all drew their daggers and ran towards the Uruk-Hai. But they were just scooped up and carried away.

"LET... ME... GO!" Meghan screamed. "Shut yer mouth!" One of the Uruks hissed, and punched her hard in the face. The Uruks have metal gloves, by the way.

Her mouth began to bleed as she passed out.

Lily jumped off a small cliff, her knives in the air. She landed in front of a huge Uruk, who picked her up and ran away. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Lily screamed.

Rachel ended up running straight into a tree and passed out cold. She fell onto the ground, and got picked up by a huge Uruk, and was carried away.

* * *

A/N: I don't have time to check for Spelling/Grammar mistakes, so I'm sorry if there are any Spelling/Grammar mistakes in this Chapter.

Also, another hint that something's up with Rachel. What is it? Stay in tune to find out. ;P


	11. Chapter Ten- Uruk-Hai

A/N: TIME FOR TWO TOWERS! OH YEAH! ;P

* * *

*Pep POV*

I woke up suddenly, my leg hurt like crazy.

I looked down and gasped. There was a large cut down the side of my leg... Running from just under my kneecap to about three inches above my ankle. I winced and then looked around.

I was absolutely _thrilled_ to see that me, Meghan, Merry, Pippin, Lily, _and_ Rachel were being carried away by the Uruk-Hai.

My gaze rested on Lily and I winced again. She had a small cut on her face, right on her cheek. Her left shoulder was coated in red blood, and so I took that as a sign that there was a cut there too.

Rachel seemed fine, to be honest. Except for a huge bruise right in the center of her forehead.

Meghan looked pretty beaten up. She had a black eye, and a small cut on her right arm.

"Pep! Pep!" I turned to see Pippin staring at my leg, wide eyed. He looked worried, but besides that, he looked alright. "Your leg!"

"I know. But I'll be alright."

"Your losing a lot of blood."

"Pippin I will be fine... For now. It's not like were doing any walking any time soon."

He sighed and looked at Merry. He, on the other hand, didn't look to well. He had a cut on the side of his head, and looked pretty sick.

"My friend is sick! Give him some water! Please!" Pippin begged.

"Sick is he? Give him some medicine boys!" One of the Uruks shouted.

Another Uruk opened his flask and poured a red liquid down his throat. Merry coughed and sputtered.

"Stop it!" Pippin cried.

"Can't take his draught!" An Uruk teased.

"Get off him!" Meghan yelled. I didn't know Meg was awake.

The Uruk glared at her and walked towards her, and punched her in the face. Meghan hissed in pain and shut up.

After a while, Meghan and Pippin both looked at Merry worriedly. "Merry!"

"Hello." He said.

"You're hurt." Pippin whispered.

"I'm fine. It was just an act." Merry reasurred him.

"An act?"

"See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin."

"Merry-"

"SHUT UP!" An Uruk punched her in the side of the face and I winced as Meghan fell unconscious.

I glanced at Pippin, and saw that he was trying to rip off the Lothlorien broach.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he dropped it onto the ground.

"Just in case Aragorn or someone else is following us." He said. I nodded. "Smart."

He smiled at me slightly. "Thanks."

...

*Normal POV*

The six captured fellowship members were thrown onto the ground.

"Ow…" Lily mumbled as she was thrown onto the ground. "I hate this..."

"I'm not making out of here alive..." Meghan whispered, earning a very worried look from Merry.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin crawled over to his best friend.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry said quietly.

"Yeah... We did..." Pep whispered.

A loud groaning sound was heard. "What was that?" Meghan asked.

"It's the trees." Merry whispered.

"What?"

"You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland?" Merry turned to Pippin. "Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... And come alive..."

"Aren't all trees living?" Pep asked.

"Trees that could whisper... Talk to eachother... Even move!" Merry said.

"Oh..."

"I'M STARVING! We ain't had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" An Uruk yelled.

"Yeah? Why can't we have some meat?" Another shouted. He turned to the girls and the hobbits. "What about them? They're fresh!"

"Uh oh..." Rachel's eyes widened.

"They are not for eating!" One of the bugger Uruks announced.

"What about their legs?" One asked. "They don't need those!"

All of the 'prisoners' looked at their legs in fear.

"They look tasty!"

"Get back, scum!" The big Uruk decapitated the other. "Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" They all dove at the dead body.

"That is disgusting... Plain disgusting..." Lily murmured.

The hobbits crawled away, while the Uruks were eating. "Lily! Rachel! Come- WHOA!"

Meghan screamed as a horse nearly jumped on her, but she rolled away just in time.

Merry found an axe and everyone began cutting the ropes around their hands.

"RUN!"

"Oh no..." Pep whispered.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"I can't walk!" Pep gasped.

Pippin just picked her up and all four hobbits ran into Fangorn, meanwhile Rachel and Lily dove into a bush, not noticing that the hobbits were running the other way.

...

Rachel and Lily walked out of the bush and into the sunlight. The Uruks were slain, and the Rohirrim was gone.

"Meghan! Pep!" Rachel called. "Merry! Pippin!"

No answer.

Just then she saw something sparkling nearby. She walked towards it and picked it up. She gasped.

It was Pep's dagger. Coated in blood. Her own blood. "No... No... Oh no... NO!"

Rachel dropped to her knees, the dagger in still in her hands.

"Rachel? What is it?" Lily asked.

Rachel opened her fists to reveal the bloody dagger. Lily gasped. "Oh my god... NO!"

"Lily? Rachel?"

Both turned to see three familiar people- An elf, man, and dwarf.

"Legolas? Aragorn? Gimli?" Lily stared at them. Then at the horses. "Where did you get those horses... And... How did you find us?"

"We ran into the Rohirrim. They... They said you were dead." Legolas said.

"Well we aren't. But... The hobbits... We don't know if they made it. We never saw them after the battle! We just found this." She took the dagger from Rachel and held it in frint of herself.

"LILY! THEY'RE DEAD! STOP TALKING!" Rachel screamed.

"We don't know that Rachel!" Lily shouted.

Suddenly Gimli gasped. "It's one of their wee belts." He picked the belt up from the burning pile of Uruk-Hai.

Aragorn screamed in anger and kicked a helmet, falling to his knees.

_"May they find peace in death_." Legolas whispered in elvish.

"We failed them." Gimli said hopelessly.

"Avoir du plaisir dans le ciel, Meghan Conolee et Petunia Scott." Lily spoke in French. (Translation: _Have fun in heaven, Meghan Conolee and Petunia Scott._ (A/N: I used Google Translate, so sorry if it's wrong! And yes, heaven in french is ciel, which is also sky, in french.))

"Lily, maintenant nous pouvons parler en français et ils l'habitude de nous comprendre!" Rachel whispered to her friend. (_Lily, now we can speak in french and they wont understand us!_)

Gimli looked at us with raised eyebrows. "What did you say, lass?"

"Nothing Gimli. Just a... Blessing. Well, Lily did." Rachel said.

"A Hobbit lay here... And three others." He started tracing the tracks. "They crawled... Their hands were bound... Their bonds were cut..."

Lily's looked at Aragorn and smiled slightly. He can find out where the hobbits are. Everyone began following him.

"They ran over here... They were followed."

"Tracks lead away from the battle..." He stood up once reaching the edge of the forest. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"A bunch of very hungry Uruk-Hai drove them in there, Gimli." Rachel sighed.

"Well, let's go then!" Lily ran into Fangorn.

Everyone followed her.

"Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas morts!" Lily's voice came from up ahead._ (I told you they weren't dead_!)


	12. Chapter Eleven- Unexpected

Merry, Meghan, and Pippin ran through Fangorn Forest. Pep was being carried by Pippin.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin said, breathless.

"I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!" Came the voice of an Uruk.

"Sorry, Pip. I think he's still on our tails." Pep sighed.

"Come here!"

"Trees!" Merry yelled. "Climb a tree!"

Pippin handed Pep to Merry, and he climbed about four feet high, before taking Pep from Merry and placing her on a nearby branch. Merry jumped up after him. Last was Meghan.

Suddenly something grabbed her ankle. She screamed as she was yanked down onto the ground.

"Meghan!" The hobbits cried.

Merry began to climb down from the tree to save her, and Meghan was backed against another tree.

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly!" The Uruk suggested, taking out a long knife.

A deep voice was heard, and Pep screamed upon seeing two huge eyes in the tree, and let go, but the tree caught her, and Pippin, in the same hand.

Merry was about to jump on the Uruk, but a large, wooden foot stomped on the Uruk, leaving Meghan on the ground, breathing heavily, her eyes wide open. Merry was standing near her,

"What the...?" Meghan breathed.

"Run Meghan! Run Merry!"

The two hobbits turned to look at the tree, and they began to run, but they were picked up by a large hand.

"Little orcs..." The tree boomed.

"Holy crap! It's a TALKING TREE!" Pep screamed.

"Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent!" The Ent responded, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"A tree-herder! A shepherd of the forest!" Merry said.

"Don't talk to it, Merry!" Pippin instructed. "Don't encourage it!" Pep agreed.

"Treebeard, some call me." He said.

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked.

"Side? I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." Treebeard stated.

"We're not Orcs! We're hobbits!" Merry informed him.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me! They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No! You don't understand! We're hobbits! Halflings! Shire-folk!" Meghan reassured him.

"Maybe you are... And maybe you aren't... The White Wizard will know..." Treebeard began walking.

"The white wizard?" Pep and Pippin chorused.

"Saruman..." Merry whispered.

Pep bit her lip.

_"Saruman. It must have been Saruman' _She remembered what Rachel had said in Lothlorien after explaining her Flashback.

Saruman... The man with the knives.

Meanwhile...

Gimli ran up to a bush, and tasted the red liquid he found on a leaf. He spit it out. "Orc blood!" He said disgusted.

"These are strange tracks..." Aragorn observed.

"The air is so close in here..." Gimli complained.

"This forest is old. Very old... Full of memory... And anger..." Legolas said quietly.

"Une foret en colere?" (_An angry forest?_) Rachel raised her eyebrows.

Lily shrugged. "This place is different from Manhattan, Rachel."

A strange moaning was heard. Gimli raised his battle axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other..." Legolas observed.

"Gimli! Lower your axe!" Aragorn instructed.

Gimli blinked. "Oh..." He lowered his weapon slowly.

"What do you cut trees down with, dwarf?" Rachel muttered.

"Aragorn, _something's out there_." Legolas said in elvish.

"_What do you see?_" Aragorn asked.

"The white wizard approaches." He said in english.

Lily slowly drew an arrow and notched it. Rachel gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Do not let him speak. He wll put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered. "We must be quick!"

Everyone whipped around to see a very bright white light.

Gimli threw his axe. It was deflected. Lily and Legolas both shot arrows. He dodged both. Rachel and Aragorn's swords grew hot and they were dropped onto the ground.

"You are tracking the footsteps of four young hobbits." A deep, somewhat farmiliar voice came from the light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn yelled.

"They passed this way. The day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked loudly. "Show yourself!"

The light slowly faded. Lily, upon seeing who it was, thought it was an illusion.

"Impossible..." She mouthed.

It was Gandalf.

"It cannot be..." Aragorn whispered. "You fell!"

"Through fire... And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done." Gandalf explained.

"Gandalf..." Aragorn said quietly, stepping towards him.

"Gandalf?" He looked very confused. Then he smiled. "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey... That was my name..."

"Gandalf." Gimli grinned widely.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide." Gandalf said.

...

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf explained.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli stated.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn turned to Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf nodded.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested-" The Trees made a strange noise. "I mean, charming! Quite charming forest!"

Lily and Rachel shared an amused glance at Gimli's words.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Meghan, Pippin, and Petunia to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Meghan, Pippin and Petunia will be like the falling of small stones... That starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf explained.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn grinned. Gandalf raised his eyebrows. "You still speak in riddles."

Everyone laughed.

"A thing is a bout to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up. And find that they are strong." Gandalf informed everyone.

"Strong?" Gimli looked around nervously. "Oh, that's good!"

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry, Pippin, Meghan and Petunia are quiet safe! In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

"I still can't tell if that's a good thing or not." Rachel murmured. Lily laughed.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli mumbled.

Soon after, the small group exited the forest. Gandalf whistled loudly, and then a graceful, white horse ran towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas... Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses... And has been my friend through many dangers."

* * *

A/N: Just to warn you, I am going on a vacation from tomorrow to next week. I do not know if there is wifi where I am going, and if there is, I will try my best to publish more chapters. I might actually get next chapter up today, but I don't know for sure.


	13. Chapter Twelve- Ents

A/N: THERE IS WIFI BUT I'M ONLY ALLOWED ONE CHAPTER A DAY! :(

AND THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! YOU ARE ALL TOO NICE! ;D

* * *

Meghan opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and sat up. Pep was trying to climb a tree, and Pippin and Merry were still asleep, and Treebeard was no where to be seen.

She walked over to Pep, who was halfway up the tree. "How do you know if it's alive or not, Pep?" Meghan asked. "It might do something!"

Pep rolled her eyes. "Meg I'll be fine!"

"What about your leg?"

"Gandalf wrapped it up and said it was healing. I. Will. Be. Fine!"

Meghan sighed and leaned against a tree.

Pep made it too the top and smiled. She looked around from the top of the tree and saw mountains, and many, many trees.

"Hey Meg! I made it up!"

Meghan rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

Pep climbed down a bit. "Meg?"

"What?"

"You didn't answer me!"

Meghan rolled her eyes again, then gasped dramatically. "Oh my god! Pep climbed a tree! It needs to be on every front page of every newspaper on earth!"

"Yes, yes it does." Pep answered sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to go find Treebeard. He can't be far." She stood up and walked into Fangorn.

"Well that was a genius idea." Meghan mumbled.

Pep went about 50 metres into the forest when suddenly something grabbed her by the waist and she was dangling in the air. "HELP!" She yelled. But her voice was muffled and Meghan didn't hear.

...

Pippin woke up just in time to see Meghan leave to go look go look for Pep, because she never came back.

And that idea didn't turn out great either.

...

Merry woke up and looked around. Pippin was drinking from a bowl, and Meghan, Pep, and Treebeard were gone.

"Meghan? Pep? Treebeard?" He called.

For a second he heard a muffled cry coming from the trees, but he brushed the thoughts away.

"Where've they gone?"

"Pep wasn't hear when I woke up. But Meghan was. She left to go find her... I think." Pippin shrugged.

It was silent before Pippin spoke again. "I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it! And then... You were sick! I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby..."

Suddenly a cracking sound was heard, and the muffled cries came again.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. It happened again. "There it is again! Something's not right here. Not right at all."

Pippin made a strange groaning sound and Merry turned to look at him.

"You just said something... Treeish!" Merry gasped.

"No, I didn't! I was just stretching!" Pippin said, before the treeish sound happened again.

Merry examined Pippin. "You're taller!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Than what?"

"Than me!"

"I've always been taller than you!"

"Pippin, everybody knows! I'm the tall one, your the short one!"

"Please, Merry. You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7!" The tree sound came again. "3'8!"

"Three-foot-eight!" Merry whispered. "You did something."

He looked down at the bowl Pippin was drinking from, and then at the jug. He grabbed it and ran away.

"Merry! Don't! Don't drink it!" Pippin chased him.

Pep, even when being imprisoned by a branch, who, by the way, could hear and see everything, rolled her eyes.

"Merry! No, Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any!" Pippin warned, still chasing him.

Merry drank some. "I want some!"

"It could well be dangerous!"

As they ran, they had to climb over some tree roots.

They dropped the bowl and jug as the roots began to wrap themselves around the two hobbit's legs and arms.

"What's happening?" Pippin yelled.

"Agh! It's got my leg!"

"MERRY!"

The roots drew the hobbits deeper into the tree.

Treebeard appeared. "Away with you! You should not be waking! Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water."

The roots were drawn away and the two hobbits jumped away from the tree and Treebeard picked them up.

"Go to sleep. Away with you." Treebeard instructed. He turned to Merry and Pippin. "Come. The forest is waking up."

He began walking.

"Do you know where Meghan and Pep are?" Pippin asked.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Pep's voice was muffled, but it was noticed.

The two hobbits looked up and saw Meghan and Pep wrapped up in branches and vines, dangling from the top of a tree.

"Release them. You should be sleeping!" Treebeard instructed. The branches loosened until the two slipped out and they screamed as they fell.

Treebeard caught them both.

"Do not travel alone. The forest is waking up."

Pep blushed slightly. "Sorry. It was my fault."

Pep looked at the ground and Pippin put a hand on her shoulder. Pep smiled slightly at him.

"It isn't safe. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them." Treebeard spoke again.

"Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long? Aren't there Ent children?" Pippin asked.

"There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."

"Why is that?" Merry asked.

"We lost the Entwives." Treebeard responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pep frowned. "How did they die?"

"Die? No. We _lost_ them. And now we cannot _find_ them. I don't suppose you've seen the Entwives in the Shire?"

"Can't say that I have. You, Pip?" Merry faced his friend.

Pippin shook his head. "What do they look like?"

"I don't remember now. Have you two maybe seen the Entwives in Manhattan?" Treebeard asked.

Meghan sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But we haven't." Pep shrugged.


	14. Chapter Thirteen- Rohan

The group entered Edoras. Lily and Rachel shared a worried glance.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli stated. Lily nodded.

Rachel's eyes flared and she smirked. "So much sadness... So much grief... Ha ha. Lovely grief..." She whispered.

Lily stared at Rachel. "_Lo que acabas de decir? Y si, se puede hablar espanol tambien_." (What did you just say? And yes, we can speak spanish too.)

Rachel looked back at Lily and her eyes returned to their original blue. "Huh? _Yo no he dicho nada_!" (Huh? I didn't say anything!) Rachel cocked her head slightly to the side.

Lily stared at her. "I thought... Never mind."

People around them stared at the girls blankly. "We speak a lot of languages. You shouldn't stare at people not speaking english." Rachel hissed. The starers turned away.

After giving their horses to the stable boy, they walked up to the porch in front of the golden hall. A group of guards came out to meet them.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Hama's voice sounded almost annoyed upon saying Grima's name.

Lily slowly handed over the knives, bow, and quiver of arrows she received in Rivendell. When she took out Pep's dagger. She looked at the guard. "This is my friend's. Do not even breathe on it after this, or you will regret it." She hissed. The guard nodded nervously and she handed it over.

Rachel just gave the guard her sword, rolling her eyes. No big problem to her.

Hama looked at Gandalf. "Your staff."

"Hmm... You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf gave Hama an innocent look.

Hama looked at Gandalf worriedly before leading them inside.

As they entered, Rachel nearly jumped upon looking at the king.

He was very fat and pale, and every visible inch of his body was covered in either scabs or warts. His hair was long, white, and matted, and he had a beard just as messy as his hair. Theoden's eyes were cloudy and they looked lifeless.

Rachel shuddered and she and Lily glanced at each other, disgust written on their faces.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf stated.

Wormtongue whispered something into Theoden's ear.

"Why... Should I welcome you... Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden spoke slowly and weakly.

_"Algunos rey valiente_." Rachel murmured (Some mighty king). Lily snickered.

"A just question, my liege." Wormtongue stood and walked towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear! Lathspell I name him! Ill news is an ill guest!"

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf spat. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Lily smirked at the look of shock on Wormtongue's face. Wormtongue, or as Gandalf says, the witless worm, tried to speak but Gandalf raised his staff to the worm's face.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizards staff!" He gasped.

Most of the guards rushed in and began fighting the six fellowship members.

One lunged at Lily and when he did, she simply stepped out of the way and kicked him to the ground.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Lily's actions and did a backflip, kicking down two guards running at her.

"Seriously?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Theoden! Son of Thengel! Too long have you sat in the Shadows." Everyone heard Gandalf in the background.

Another guard came at Lily and she kicked him in the chest, pinning him to the ground. "Think before ya act. Then maybe you wont have any bruises." She said before punching him out.

Wormtongue tried to get away, but Gimli stepped on his chest. "I would stay still if I were you." He warned.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said. "I release you... From the spell." Gandalf held up his hand in front of Theoden and shut his eyes.

After a short pause, Theoden began cackling. "You have no power here... Gandalf the _Grey..."_

Rachel and Lily shared a knowing and amused look just as Gandalf thrust off his cloak. Theoden jerked back upon seeing the bright white light illuminate the room.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He thrust his staff forward, almost mockingly, and it threw Theoden furthur back in his chair.

A blonde woman saw her uncle weak in his chair and ran to him. But Aragorn caught her. "Wait."

"If I go, Theoden dies." Came a voice that wasn't Theoden's.

"You did not kill me... You will not kill him." Gandalf stepped closer.

"Rohan is mine."

"Be gone!"

Theoden lunged at Gandalf, but he was thrust back onto the throne. He groaned weakly. Eowyn was released from Aragorn's grip.

Everyone watched as Theoden's ugly appearance changed. He was now younger, less fat, shorter hair and beard, and bright blue eyes. REAL Theoden.

THe king looked at Eowyn, confused. "I know your face..." He smiled. "Eowyn... Eowyn..." She grinned, nodded, and hugged him.

Theoden looked around the hall, and spotted a familiar looking wizard. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again my friend." The white wizard replied.

Theoden stood up slowly and shakily. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He said, raising his hands to examine them.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf stated.

Hama came up and handed him the sword. The king slowly drew his sword.

Theoden's smile fell upon seeing Wormtongue on the floor.

The witless worm was thrust onto the steps leading to the hall. "I've only... Ever... Served you, My lord." He said.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden shouted, approaching the man dangerously.

"Send me not from your sight!" Wormtongue begged.

Theoden raised his sword, planning to kill him, but Aragorn stopped him. "No my lord, no my lord. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Grima jumped up and pushed through the crowd of people. "Get out of my way!"

Lily gasped as the stone of wisdom turned red. "Uh oh..." Rachel sent her a blank look but Aragorn continued.

"Hail Theoden King!"

Everyone in sight kneeled in respect for the healed king.

Suddenly Theoden realized someone was missing. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"


	15. Chapter Fourteen- Plans

A/N: Sorry my siblings are screaming it's hard to concentrate. :/ One twin kicked the other in the face and now their wrestling each other.

And I'm going to say this now. Yeah, I know no one has annoyed me about it, but I will say it now because I don't want to be annoyed about it; Yes, my name is Lily (Full name Lilac, but whatever). But Lily Smith, the elf in this story, is not me. Ironically enough, my best friend's name is Lily. In fact, there are eight people named Lily at my school... Anyways, I based Lily Smith off of her because she's obsessed with Legolas. And yes, it is Merry/Meghan Pep/Pippin Legolas/Lily. Literally, my REAL friend Lily begged me to do it with her so... Yeah.

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

*Lily POV*

The funeral was days ago. Rachel and I had become friends with the king's niece, Eowyn, over those days. I noticed Rachel was smiling during Theodred's funeral.

"Why are you smiling?" I had asked.

Rachel acted all innocent and then shook her head. "I'm not smiling."

Somethings up with her. First she heard her say something about 'lovely grief', and now she's smiling at someone's funeral?

This is not normal.

I walked into the hall and saw Rachel sitting down on a bench, bored. I sat down beside her. "Hello Rachel."

"Hey."

"Why were you smiling at Theodred's funeral?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. She stood up and walked to another room. "For the last time, Lily, I was _not_ smiling!"

"You were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't smiling!"

"Yes you were smiling!"

"Shut up Lily!"

"Okay." I smirked and walked away. When I got out of human earshot, I laughed.

...

*Normal POV*

Rachel watched Lily walk out of the room. When the door shut, Rachel closed her eyes.

_'Stop making it so obvious! Lily saw me- well, you- smiling! She also herd the grief thing! Stop it my lord!'_

_'Do not try to tell me what to do, little girl! We had a deal! I make you pretty and likeable, and you kill Lillian Smith, Meghan Conolee, and Petunia Scott!'_

_'But I can't do that yet!'_

_'Do it once they all fall in love with who they are supposed to fall in love with! That was the plan, foolish girl!'_

_'Right. I will remember, my lord. I will bring them to you.'_

_'I will depart now. Do. Your. Job.'_

_'Farewell, my lord.'_

Silence.

Rachel sighed and walked out of the room.

...

Lily sat on the steps leading to the golden hall, looking out at Rohan.

It was so big, and yet there were no other villages in sight. Well, there were, but they were far. Fangorn, being a huge forest, could be seen kind of easily, and mountains were sitting near the city, tall and beautiful.

It wasn't the prettiest view ever, but it was good enough for Lily.

She could also see Gandalf and Theoden out where the royal family members are buried when they die.

Just then she saw something different. A horse, bearing two children, stood not that far from Gandalf. One fell off unconscious.

Lily bolted up and sprinted through Rohan to reach them.

Breathing heavily, she kneeled beside the unconscious boy, beside Gandalf, who was already there. Lily looked up at his sister. "When was the last time he had food or water?" She motioned to her brother.

"S-Since our v-village burned d-down!" She said.

"Get them to the hall." Gandalf instructed.

The elleth nodded, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked at the little girl. "Come with me."

The girl nodded and took Lily's hand. "Are y-you a she-elf?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "I've n-never met an elf b-before."

I grinned back at her. "What is your name?"

"F-Freda."

"I'm Lily. Come, we'll get you and your brother something to eat."

...

"They had no warning," Eowyn stood from her seat beside Freda. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is mama?" Freda asked. Eowyn shushed her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf spoke to Theoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn said. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden stood. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now! Eomer cannot help us. I know what is is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people." He turned to the 'audience'. "I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, wether you would risk it or not." Aragorn interrupted.

Theoden frowned. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

All eyes turned to Theoden. "We make for Helm's Deep." He declared before leaving.

...

"By order of the king the city must empty We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep!" Hama announced to the city. "Do not burden yourself with treasures! Take only what provisions you need!"

"Helm's Deep." Gandalf scoffed.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli grumbled.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn spoke up.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety, what they get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf said.

Rachel grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her out of the stables, and the elleth couldn't hear anything else they were saying.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"We're gonna die soon, Lily. I want to go find Meg and Pep. You can stay here, but I am leaving."

"What? Rachel, you should stay. Rohan will need as much people as possible!"

"Ya wanna die sweetie?"

"I would be proud if I died fighting."

"I wouldn't."


	16. Chapter Fifteen- Gone

"So you'd rather die in a prison?" Lily asked.

Rachel spun around. "No! Lily you don't understand! I'd rather die for _Earth_! Not this crappy _Middle Earth_!"

Lily stared at her. "What did you just say?"

"This place sucks! All we do is run around, fight battles and have stupid boring conversations."

The elleth gasped. "_Rachel_!"

"And the people -being the fellowship- are so boring! They take everything so seriously! It's just so... Ugh!"

"Rachel how could you say this?" The angry woman was about to respond but Lily interrupted. "Those people are our friends! Meg and Pep are even best friends with Merry and Pippin! How could you say this about them? About this place? What have they done to you?!"

Neither of the girls noticed Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas watching nearby, and even more people heard everything Rachel and Lily had said.

"Lil-"

"I can't believe you would even think about saying that! I miss my family and stuff, I really do, but I have to admit I like it here a lot better than normal Earth! I would gladly end my life for Middle Earth! If you want to leave, fine! But I'm helping!" Lily stormed off.

Rachel ignored the starers, grabbed her horse's reins, and got ready to depart. "Fine I'll stay! But if I die, it's gonna be your fault Lily!" Rachel yelled, knowing her elven ears would pick up what she said.

...

Rohan was off.

Rachel was off somewhere on her own (well, she was on her horse so... Not necessarily alone), and Lily was talking with Legolas. Rachel had decided to eavesdrop on Gimli and Eowyn's conversation.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli said.

Eowyn glanced back at Aragorn, who guestured to an imaginary bear on his chin. "It's the beards."

The blonde woman smiled and turned back to Gimli.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there _are no Dwarf women_! And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" The two laughed. "Which is of course ridiculous... Ahh!"

Gimli's horse suddenly ran forward and he fell off. "It's all right!" Gimli announced. "Nobody panic! That was deliberate! It was deliberate!"

Lily laughed. Well, no one was sure if it was because of the dwarf or not. Rachel even cracked a smile.

Who should she eavesdrop on next? Hmm... Maybe Theoden and Aragorn...

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief." Theoden explained. Aragorn frowned. "Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her like a father."

Aragorn didn't say anything.

...

The large group stopped for a break. Lily sat beside Rachel, who suddenly decided to go on the opposite side of the camp. Lily sent her an annoyed look.

"So she actually decided to stay." The elleth whispered.

"I am surprised as well. Everyone thought she was gone."

"Ahh!" Lily jumped and turned to see Legolas. "Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

The two laughed.

"So... You heard me and Rachel's conversation?"

"Yes. Many people did, actually."

Lily blushed slightly. "We were that loud?"

"Well, everyone in the stables heard you. I think."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So where'd the wizard disappear to?"

"From what I've heard, he went to go find the Rohirrim."

"Really?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay."

Silence.

"I'm going to talk to Rachel. I'll see you later." Lily stood up and walked towards the solemn girl across the camp. She ran into Eowyn.

"Would you like some stew Lily?" She asked.

"Uhh... Sure. Thanks." Eowyn handed the elleth the stew and continued on.

Lily took a spoonfull, and almost choked. She swallowed uneasily. She suddenly got an idea, threw the spoon on the ground, and continued on towards Rachel.

"Want some of Eowyn's stew?" Lily asked, handing her the bowl.

Rachel looked at Lily and sighed. The woman decided to be nice to Lily from now on, because Rachel hasn't laughed for a long time. "Okay. But where's the spoon?"

"She never gave me one."

"You've tried it?"

"No. I wasn't hungry." Lily lied.

Rachel raised the bowl to her lips.

Upon tasting it, her eyes widened and she spit it onto the ground. Lily burst out laughing.

_"Lily..."_

"Haha! You... You should've seen your face!"

Rachel dumped the stew onto the ground. "This feels like the time one of my high-school friends tricked me into eating escargot."

"You ate snails?"

"By accident!"

"That's gross. I can't believe Meg's twin sister even likes that stuff!"

"Well, people have opinions, elfy."

"Hey!"

"But you _are_ an elf!"

"Yeah, so?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

Silence.

Lily broke it. She's had enough akward silences for one day. "How do you think Meg and Pep are doing?"

Rachel shrugged. "I dunno. They're probably fine though, noting the fact they're with Merry and Pippin."

Lily laughed. "Pep would kill you if she heard you say that."

"I know. And Meg would be blushing like crazy. Actually, both would be blushing like idiots."

"True."

...

Lily and Rachel have forgiven each other for the argument. Rachel apologized about insulting everyone, and decided she liked Middle Earth for Lily's and her own sake. Being alone for even one day drove the woman insane.

Later that day, Rachel suddenly slapped herself. "Ugh!"

"What?" Lily blinked.

"Nothing. Uhh... Just a mosquito bite."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then..."

Lily saw Legolas looking out at the area on a hill nearby, and she noticed his worried expression.

"Be right back..." She said, running up to the elf.

She stopped once she reached his side. "What is it?" Then it hit her. "Something bad is about to happen."

Legolas nodded, still not speaking.

Then both elves heard someone scream. Legolas ran towards it. Lily took out her bow and looked around.

About five minutes later, Legolas returned, bow in hand. "Wargs."

Lily turned and saw an approaching pack of orcs riding wolf-like creatures. "I can see that."

"Lily go with the women and children." Legolas said after shooting one of the wargs.

"What? No! You know me well enough to know that I'm staying." She spoke as she released another arrow.

Just then Rohan arrived. Legolas jumped onto Arod just as the horse arrived. Lily decided to run.

Lily took out her dagger and charged at full speed, trying not to be trampled by one of the horses.

As they collided with the enemy, Lily spotted Rachel nearby. The woman had given her horse to the women and children and was also running.

After killing a bunch of orcs, Lily turned to see a warg and orc charge at her, and she let it pass, then grabbed the saddle and rode behind the orc, stabbing it's shoulder.

It roared in pain and cut Lily on the arm, but Lily shoved it off. The elleth also tumbled off the warg, but her wrist was caught in the strapping. "Dang it." She muttered.

She struggled with the strapps as the warg charged towards a cliff unknowingly. When she freed herself, it was too late and she tumbled off the cliff.

...

Rachel finished off the last orc, breathing heavily.

"Stupid wargs." She mumbled. Just then she noticed someone was missing. "Lily?"

Legolas and Gimli caught on. "Lily? Lily!"

Legolas noticed an orc laughing menacingly nearby. Gimli hovered his axe over it's chest. "Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing!" Aragorn came over.

"She's... Dead! Took a little tumble off the cliff!"

Legolas grabbed it's collar. "You lie!" He hissed.

The orc just died. "What's that?" Rachel pointed to the orc's hand.

Legolas took whatever it was from the orc's grasp and saw it was the necklace Lily had got from Lady Galadriel. "No..." He whispered.

Everyone walked over to the cliff, to see nothing but a narrow river about eighty feet below them.

'_No. She died to early! She and the elf haven't fallen in love yet!' _

_'Don't worry. If you look at his face, you did well.'_

Rachel glanced at Legolas and saw heartbreak and sadness in his eyes. She smiled slightly and then turned back into normal Rachel. "NO!" She dropped to her knees and sobbed.

"Get the wounded on horses. The Wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden instructed.

Legolas looked at Theoden, angry. The Rohan king left. Legolas looked back at the river and Aragorn put a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Come."


	17. Chapter Sixteen- Guess Who's Back?

A/N: I'm sorry that Meghan and Pep have not been seen for a while. But sadly, they don't come in until the Entmoot. :(

I'm also sorry that I killed Lily. But it was for dramatic purposes. But if you read the books or saw the movies you know what happens. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"MAKE WAY FOR THEODEN! MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!"

The crowd cleared as the men (and Rachel) rode in.

Eowyn ran to them. "So few... So few of you have returned!" She observed, noticing that she saw many men missing along with her (kind of) friend, Lily.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Theoden stated.

Gimli walked up to Eowyn. "My lady."

"Lord Aragorn... Where is he?"

"Over there." Gimli motioned to him.

"And where is Lady Lily?" She asked as she watched Legolas walk past her, noting the sadness and regret in his eyes, and then seeing Rachel sitting nearby, tears streaming down her face.

"...She fell."

Eowyn gasped and looked at Theoden. The king froze for a second, and then continued on without looking back.

Freda walked up to Rachel. "Where is your she-elf friend? I noticed she was not with us at the attack, and she's not here now."

Rachel looked up at the small girl regretfully. "I am sorry, Freda. But she... Fell. Off a cliff."

Freda gasped and ran to her mother and hugged her, tears in her eyes. "Mama the she-elf died!"

The mother hugged the girl back. "Shh... Freda..."

Legolas was scolding himself inside his head.

_'How could you let her go that easily?'_

_'She would've survived and gone with the women and children if you had begged her to.'_

_'Why did you let her fight?_'

But the scolding didn't help. Lily was gone, and he'll never be able to tell her how he really felt...

...

*Lily POV*

I floated down a river, my left arm hurting like hell.

I felt myself hit the shore and I groaned.

"Lily! Lily!" Someone's voice called.

"What?" I whispered. My voice was scarily hoarse.

"You must get up!" It was the voice of my dead cousin, Alice.

"Alice?" I gasped.

"Yes, of course it's me, idiot! Now stand up and get to Rohan!"

"But Alice-"

"No 'but's! Get UUUP!"

"Fine Ali!" I opened my eyes to see Alice the ghost smile.

"Good." And she disappeared.

"Ugh." I moaned. Just then my horse, Persephone appeared above me.

"Hello... Persephone..." I whispered, smiling at my horse.

Persephone nudged my right arm. "All right! All right! I'm getting up!" Lily laughed slightly and got on her horse.

"Go to Helm's Deep." I whispered. And Persephone sped off.

...

I reached a small cliff and I heard the sound of marching. I led Persephone to the edge of it and gasped. "Holy... Oh my god..."

About ten thousand Uruk Hai were marching in the direction of Helm's Deep.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I whispered. "Persephone, run faster then you ever have before!"

The horse practically nodded and sped off towards Helm's Deep. I whispered to myself every second. "Get to Helm's Deep... Get to Helm's Deep..."

...

*Normal POV*

Rachel swore she heard someone say. "Lady Lily! She's alive!"

_'No. She's dead. D-E-A-D. Otherwise I've failed!' _

_'You have not failed. Just kill her again! After she and the elf have a happy reunion!'_

_'Good idea. Thank you my lord!'_

As if on cue, Lily entered the room. Gimli following. '_Time for another show!_' Rachel thought. "Lily!?"

"Rachel!" Lily smiled. Rachel ran to her. "_Tu es mort!" _((In French) You died!)

"_Nuh-uh. Estoy vivo, Rachel."_ ((In Spanish from now on...) Nuh-Uh. I'm alive, Rachel.)

"_Que diablos paso en el brazo_?" (What the heck happened to your arm?) Rachel gasped.

Lily frowned. "_Un orc me interrumpio, obviamente."_ (An orc cut me, obviously.)

_"Deberiamos Podemos hablar Espanol o Frances?"_ (Should we speak Spanish or French?) Rachel asked.

_"Creo que deberiamos hablar con Theoden, en Ingles."_ (I think we should speak to Theoden, in English)

_"Por que?"_ (Why?)

_"Vera..."_ (You will see...) Lily motioned to where Theoden was. Rachel nodded and followed her friend, both ignoring the confused stares.

Lily swung the doors open, and everyone stared at her, wide eyed. Aragorn, who was sitting nearby, smiled. To Lily's disappointment, Legolas was no where to be seen.

"Theoden King, I bring terrible news." All eyes were on the elleth. "All of Isenguard has been emptied."

Theoden looked troubled. "How many?"

"Ten Thousand strong at least."

Rachel gasped and Theoden turned to her, disbelief covering his features. "Ten Thousand?"

"From what I've seen and heard, it is an army bred for a single purpose... To destroy the world of men." The king's eyes widened, and Lily continued. "They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Theoden declared.

Before anyone could talk to her, Lily departed the hall and went in search for Legolas. He doesn't know she was alive... And Lily needed to talk to him anyways.

"Soon..." Rachel breathed. "Soon she will be gone."

...

Lily wandered through Helm's Deep, trying to find him. She was about to give up when suddenly she met him in the hallway on the top floor of Helm's Deep.

The two just stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, until Legolas finally spoke. "I'm dreaming."

Lily crossed her arms. "You aren't dreaming. I'm alive."

"This isn't possible."

"It is possible."

"You died!"

"I fell into a river. I hurt my back from hitting it flat, but besides that, water doesn't hurt me."

"Lily-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Rachel appeared out of nowhere and sighed. "Lily! You need to get ready for battle."

Lily rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Alright-"

"No!"

Both girls looked at Legolas, confused. "I lost you once and I'm not losing you again."

Lily stared at him, but Rachel grabbed her arm. "C'mon, Lily." The woman dragged Lily out of the hallway and down to the armoury.


	18. Chapter Seventeen- Preparations

A/N: We're gonna back in time, and then go forward in time. Sorry I messed this up. :P

* * *

"Look! There's smoke to the South!" Pippin observed.

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." Treebeard stated.

"Isengard?" Merry and Meghan chorused before climbing higher.

"There was a time... When Saruman would walk in my woods... But now he has a mind of metal... and wheels... He no longer cares for growing things." Treebeard informed them.

Pep gasped upon seeing a thick line of black leaving Isengard. "What is it?" She asked nervously.

"It's Saruman's army." Merry whispered. "The war has started!"

"I think I know where Lily, Rachel, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf are..." Meghan said nervously.

"Where?" Pippin and Pep chorused.

"Wherever that army is going." Meghan bit her lip. "That's around ten thousand."

"Ten thousand Uruks?" Pep's eyes widened.

"Yes. And I have a bad feeling about that..." Meghan whispered. Merry put a hand on her shoulder.

...

The group followed Theoden and Gamling as they walked around Helm's Deep, making plans.

"We will cover the causway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall... Or set foot inside the Hornburg!" Theoden said confidently.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Gimli spoke up "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden snapped.

"We've met the Uruks in battle before and it didn't turn out so well. And there was only 200 Uruks there." Lily informed the king.

"I do not need help from a mere elf woman on how I fight my battles." Theoden said.

Lily glared at him as they walked.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Theoden stated. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and urn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown... Homes rebuilt... Within these walls we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crop or villages. They come to destroy it's people. Down the last child!" Aragorn corrected.

Theoden spun around. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid!" Aragorn said.

"Who who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer!"

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell!? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-" Theoden cut himself off. "No, my lord Aragorn. We are alone." Theoden walked away.

Lily sighed, grabbed Rachel's arm, and walked away. "Well that was totally preparing for battle." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Aragorn told me to come and get you!"

"So that Theoden could insult me when I was trying to help Rohan?"

"We needed to make plans!"

"Fine. Just... Don't do it again."

'_Oh, I will, sweetie. I will not let you and that other elf admit your feelings for each other before I kill you.'_

_'Smart plan... For a little girl.'_

_'Thank you my lord. I will do anything to please you!' _

...

As nightfall became closer, Rohan _really_ began preparing for battle.

"We'll place reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn informed the small group.

Meanwhile Legolas was trying to convince Lily to get some rest.

"Lily you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas stated.

"I'm fine Legolas." Lily sighed.

The elf was about to reply but Eowyn ran up to Aragorn. "Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn responded.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valour without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side."

"It is not in my power to command it." He turned to walk away.

"You do not command the others to stay!"

He turned back to look at the blonde.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you!" She stated. Then she looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry." And she walked away.

It was silent for a moment, before everyone headed into the armoury.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys... These are no soliders." Aragorn said.

"Most have seen to many winters." Gimli observed.

"Or too few." Legolas added. "Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The armoury went silent and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the elf.

_"And they should be... Three hundred... against ten thousand!" _Legolas stated in elvish.

_"They have more hope defending themselves here than Edoras." _Aragorn replied.

___"Aragorn they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" _

Aragorn spoke in english. "Then I shall die as one of them!" He yelled.

The two glared at each other for a moment, before Aragorn turned and walked away.

"Well then..." Rachel said before dragging Lily out of the armoury.

"Lily I need to talk to you."

...

"We Ents... Have not troubled... About the wars of men and wizards... For a very long time. But now... Something is about to happen... That has not happened... For an age..." Treebeard came to a hault. "Entmoot."

"What's that?" Pippin and Pep chorused.

"'Tis a gathering." Treebeard responded.

"A gathering of what?" Merry asked, looking around worriedly.

The hobbits looked around wide eyed as a group of ents walked out of the forest towards them.

"A gathering of tre- Ents, Merry. What else would it be?" Meghan sighed.

"Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come." Treebeard spoke. "Now we must decided if the Ents... Will go to war."

Meghan and Merry smiled. "Yes..."

A/N: The battle of Helm's Deep will start next chapter! (I hope :P)

And can you please review? :) But no flames!


	19. Chapter Eighteen- Traitor

"What do ya wanna talk about?" Lily asked. Rachel shoved her. "Hey, what the-?"

"I hate you." Rachel hissed, punching her in the jaw, making blood trickle out of her mouth.

"Well, thanks. I totally needed to hear that."

"I want to kill you."

"Okay, come try. But I'll have my knife in your heart before you even start."

"I am not who you think I am."

"You are an angry Rachel."

"Shut up fool! I am Rachel, but I am a loyal and half-possessed evil Rachel. That fool arrived here three years before you, and my master Saruman took over her mind, and made her a great fighter. But when he turned evil, I turned evil. And I need to kill you."

"Huh?" A horn blared somewhere in a distance.

"I will see you at the battle. I'll make sure we win. Now, I have to go. But I don't want you running off to the guards, so here's what I'll do. I'll tie you up, and then soon enough the elf will come untie you, but by then I will be gone. And I will meet you in battle, and I will kill you. I want to kill you now, but Saruman's army needs me to kill these Rohan fools. And I will teleport upon killing you, so I must do it in battle." Rachel grabbed her wounded arm and squeezed it hard, causing Lily to hiss in pain, and made the cut bleed once again. "I will kill the hobbits before you see them again. This world must fall."

"That's not whats gonna happen. I'll meet you in battle, all right. But I will be the one killing you, and I will make you regret being a traitor."

Possessed Rachel took out some rope and tied my hands behind my back. Then she tied my feet together. Lily let her do this. She wanted to make Rachel regret turning on them. She wanted her to see what an idiot she was. She wanted to show her what destroying kind hearts will turn her into.

The Possessed Rachel took out a cloth and tied it around Lily's mouth. "I will see you at your death." And she left.

Lily just waited, and, knowing that the battle was close, was happy she had armour on.

...

Legolas searched Helm's Deep for Lily, since she never was seen since the argument between himself and Aragorn. The battle would start very soon, and he knew that she would refuse to go to the caves.

...

Lily was still tied up and her instincts told her the battle is close. So se began yelling 'Help', just incase someone was looking for her.

Just then the door swung open. Legolas entered the room. His face was serious and confused. "How did this happen?" He asked as he began to untie her.

"... Rachel is a traitor. Well, she is a servant to Saruman. She was once good, but not long ago she turned evil. She's gone to go help the Uruks. Then... She'll try and kill me." She looked up at him. "It sounds ridiculous, but it's true. Ridiculously true." She smiled slightly. "And thank you for untying me."

"You should go to the caves."

"Legolas, you know me well enough to know that I am not running away from this battle. I'm going with you." Lily grabbed her bow after she was untied and met his gaze. "Rachel won't kill me. She'll hurt me, but I won't let her kill me. I want to make sure she's punished for what she's trying to do."

"Lily-"

"We need to leave, they're excpecting us to be with them on the wall. Thank you again." Lily smiled at him, grabbed his arm, and led him out of the room. She knew what could've happened next, and she might've liked what would've happened next, but both of them needed to get to the wall.

...

*Lily POV*

Legolas, Gimli, and I stood together on the wall, watching the massive Uruk army come closer and closer.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli growled. He was so short, he couldn't see over the small wall that seperated the soldiers from the army below them.

I spotted a familiar blonde girl standing at the front. She looked kind of small because of the massive Uruks behind her, and I noticed two lines of black paint under each eye, and a black chest-plate and sheild bearing the white hand of Saruman. She also had a long black sword, and Rachel wore no helmet.

Aragorn walked over.

Gimli looked at me. "Well, lass, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas reassured him.

"Let's hope _they _last the night." Gimli muttered.

"Yes we will Gimli, oh yes we will..." I caught Rachel's gaze and the we sent each other 'I'm gonna kill you' looks.

Aragorn turned and left as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

Slowly, rain began to fall. Aragorn yelled out instructions in elvish. Which, to my dismay, I still couldn't understand.

The army of 10 001 stopped moving once they came close enough to the wall. It was silent.

Gimli was jumping up and down. "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas teased. Gimli laughed.

I also would've laughed, but I was too busy glaring at Rachel.

The Uruks began stomping their spears on the ground and pounding on their chests. And Rachel spoke. "PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED, ROHAN! PREPARE TO BE CRUSHED! PREPARE TO DIE!" She yelled, and the Uruks got louder.

Aragorn swung out his sword in front of him. And the men prepared to shoot. Just then, and elder lost his grip on his arrow, and it shot an Uruk standing near Rachel in the neck. It fell forward, dead.

Aragorn shouted something elvish and raised his hand, and I guessed he was telling the man to hold his fire.

Soon after the Uruk died, the two standing beside it roared in anger, and a large Uruk standing atop a large rock thrust it's sword into the air, and the Uruks (and Rachel) charged at Helm's Deep.

Aragorn yelled another elvish command and the elves drew their arrows and aimed it at the Uruks. I did too. I didn't aim at Rachel, because I wanted to fight her face-to-face. "No one kill the girl! I want her to pay for what she did to me!" I yelled. The elves nodded.

Legolas murmered something in elvish, and after he did, they fired.

I smiled as I hit one square in the face, and it fell on another, causing a small domino affect.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked, looking up at Legolas and I. "What do you think?" I smirked.

"FIRE!" Gamling's voice was heard, and the men fired. Soon after that, we fired again as well.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli growled.

Just then I noticed huge metal ladders were place in front of the wall, and slowly, but not too slow, they began to lean towards the wall.

"Aragorn!" He looked at me and I pointed to the ladders. He yelled something in elvish, and I guessed it meant 'Ladders!'

"Good!" Gimli smiled.

"How is the fact that a group of massive killer Uruks are coming our way good?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, do ya want it to be a boring battle, lassie?"

I rolled my eyes and whipped out my knives.

"SWORDS! SWORDS!"

Oops. I was too early.

Uruks ran at us and I suddenly remembered the day I first met these creatures. That didn't turn out so well, did it?

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli yelled.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shouted back, smiling.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He growled as he killed another Uruk.

Legolas shot two more Uruks. "Nineteen!"

"No Gimli, you won't have one elf out-scoring you. You will have two elves out-scoring you. I'm on twenty- twenty one!" I laughed as I killed another.

Wow. I'm laughing at a battle. Surprise, surprise.

...

*Normal POV*

Pippin saw Treebeard turn to them and called his friends over. "Merry! Pep! Meghan!"

"We have just agreed..." Treebeard began, but he slowly dozed off to sleep. Meghan and Merry shared an annoyed glance. "Yes?"

He shook himself awake.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot... And we have agreed... You are not Orcs."

"Well, that's good news." Pippin grinned. Pep nodded.

But Meghan and Merry didn't look so pleased. Merry seemed even more annoyed then Meghan, though. "And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about him?"

"Now, don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc." Treebeard scolded.

"Hasty? Our friends our out there! They need out help! They cannot fight this war on their own!" Merry said bravely.

"War? Yes. It affects us all. Tree, root and twig. But you must understand, young hobbit... It takes a long time... to say anything in Old Entish... and we necer say anything... unless it is worth taking... a long time to say..." Treebeard turned back to the Entmoot.

Meghan sighed and sat on a rock, annoyed. "Rachel, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, and Lily are most likely out there, somewhere out in there, fighting that army. And we get to sit here and wait until a group of trees decide to go to war or not."

Pep shrugged. "If they do say yes, they will be a great help to us, looking at their size and strength, I think waiting here won't be so bad-"

"Pep! We've been here _forever_! By the time they even mention the war, the war will be won! The Dark Lord, or us! Whichever one, we won't be able to do anything."

"Sauron is Voldemort in disguise?"

"No you idiot!"

"Really? 'Cause Voldemort is the Dar-"

"Just go to sleep."

Pep looked at Meghan, and saw the anger and annoyance on her face. That usually is a sign that means 'Stay away or you'll regret it!', so Pep nodded and flopped down on the grass, falling asleep fast.

Meghan took out her dagger and stared at it. After a minute or so, it was the pensive feeling all over again.

But this was different.

It showed Rachel hurting Lily, and tying her up. Then she saw her with an army of Uruks, wearing a chest-plate bearing the white hand. Then she saw Rachel and Lily glaring at each other. And heard Lily's voice, but it sounded far away. "No one kill the girl! I want her to pay for what she did to me!" Then one word, written messily and it looked almost scary, appeared before her eyes.

Traitor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's kind of a cliff-hanger, but I have to leave, my older brother needs to do some 'work'. I'm also sorry if the whole Rachel being a traitor part is confusing. I don't have time to look over this chapter for Spelling/Grammar mistakes. :( [Daniel stop yelling!]

Review Please! ;P


	20. Chapter Nineteen- Battle

*Lily POV*

I saw Rachel smiling at me. I glared back at the woman, and Rachel mouthed. 'Maybe I wont kill you. But this might.'

Just then I saw two Uruks place a big, metal spiked ball near the wall. A second one came. "ARAGORN! LEGOLAS! GIMLI! THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW UP THE WALL!" I yelled.

I didn't hear what he said.

Just then a huge Uruk, holding a flaming torch, ran towards the spiked balls.

I brought out my bow and an arrow and shot it. I hit it's hip, but it kept running.

Legolas joined me in trying to kill it. But it seemed impossible. I was about to shoot again, but I realized it was not going to work and ran. But I was too late and the wall exploded. I flew into the air, screaming.

A high pitched ringing filled my ears and my body felt limp. I felt blood trickle out of my ear, and then I felt someone catch me. I couldn't see who it was, but I heard someone say my name. I blacked out for a second, then I opened my eyes. He indeed had caught me, and I was glad that it was him and not anyone else.

I couldn't hear what he was saying to me, but I could tell what he was saying. I smiled. "We should go fight now." I couldn't even hear my own voice.

He kissed my forehead and I felt my heart panic. He let me go and I ran to find Rachel.

...

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm." Treebeard said. "We must weather such things as we have always done."

"How can that be your decision?" Meghan growled.

"This is not our war." Treebeard responded.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?" Merry yelled. "You have to help us! Please!"

"You have to do something!" Meghan begged.

"You are young and brave Master Merry and Miss Meghan. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."

Small tears filled Meghan's eyes. She turned away from the Ents, and walked away.

...

"The fires of Isengard will spread... And the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And... And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't _be _a Shire, Pippin."

Meghan looked away from the other hobbits. She didn't understand why she was sent here if there was no reason to be. Why can't she just go home? Why can't ents be a bit more understanding? Why can't she go to war?

So many questions...

She took out her dagger and stared at it. 'Lily and Rachel. I want to see Lily and Rachel.'

...

Lily saw Rachel nearing the elves. She knew she had to go back, because she heard that the Uruks were beginning to break down the gate.

But she had to kill Rachel.

"Traitor." She hissed. The woman turned and smiled upon seeing her. "So, you are going to come and face your death."

Lily took out Pep's dagger. And held it in the air in throwing position. "No, I wont die until you die."

Rachel smirked and held her sword in front of her. "You are brave, young elleth. But I am afraid... That your life... Will have to end... Tonight."

Lily and Rachel glared at each other for a minute, before charging. Rachel's sword met Pep's dagger, and the two glared even more.

"You know, I always thought your arrival was not even needed. You kind of just added yourself into the story."

"You really think I'd let you make this place more happy?"

CLANG!

"And _you_ really think I'd let you destroy Middle Earth!"

CLANG! CLANG!

"You may not want me to, but you almost killed yourself anyways, so I would've succeeded without my presence at all! Ha! Foolish fool!"

"So _your_ calling _me_ the fool?"

Rachel jumped over Lily, did a front flip, and landed behind her. Lily swung around just in time to deflect Rachel's swing. But Lily got cut on the waist.

Theoden's voice came. "Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

The Uruks have formed a circle around the two, watching their every move, snarling or growling whenever Lily deflected a swing or hurt Rachel.

In only ten minutes, both girls were severely wounded, but still determined and alive.

"Middle... Earth... Will always... Hate you!" Lily cried.

"No. I believe they will hate you upon hearing you were two weak to defeat a woman shorter and fatter than you."

"Shut... Up!"

Rachel cackled, but ten seconds later, she realized that was a bad choice, and was pinned on the ground by Lily. Rachel's sword was being held by Lily, blade hovering over her chest. "You dare try and kill my friends. You dare try and bring this world to grief! Only a true fool would do that."

"So you will call Saruman the White a fool?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Lily!" Legolas' voice was heard.

"Aw. So I was right. He does love you. But too bad he will never admit it, because I've KILLED YOU!" She ripped her knife from her belt, and, because Rachel is now half blind because of the cut on her eye that Lily gave her earlier, cut Lily just below the neck, and Lily staggered back away from Rachel, gasping.

"Lily!"

Rachel laughed menacingly, before drawing her sword. "Goodbye, elf."

Just then, a golden feathered arrow hit her in the heart. Rachel's eyes widened, and she dropped to her knees. Lily used all her strength to get up, run at Rachel, and cut off her head.

The elleth dropped onto the ground, and she blacked out.

...

"Meghan!"

The young hobbit opened her eyes. "Huh? W-Where am I? What happened?"

"You fainted. You were staring at your dagger and then you fainted. You were out since the end of the Entmoot, and it's morning now."

"Are you hurt?" Merry asked. Pep rolled her eyes.

"No. But... I saw something. I sware it actually happened."

"What?" Pep and Pippin chorused.

"I... Rachel's a traitor. That massive army we saw a couple of days ago... She was leading them. She fought Lily, and both of them got very hurt. But... I think Legolas shot Rachel just before Rachel killed Lily, and then Lily decapitated Rachel. It wasn't a pretty sight. And then Lily fainted."

"And you're sure it happened?" Merry asked.

"Yes."

"That's weird." Pep stated.

"It is." Meghan nodded. She looked at Merry. "Other than that, I'm fine."

He smiled and she sat up and climbed over to sit beside Pep on the other side of Treebeard, who was babbling away about anything he could think of, and he didn't even notice Meghan woke up.

Pep tapped Meghan's shoulder and the brown-haired hobbit looked at her friend. "Ehat?" She mouthed.

Pep jerked her head towards Merry. "He likes you- I mean, he like-likes you." She mouthed. "He has ever since day one."

"What? No he doesn't!" Meghan mouthed back, blushing.

"Meg you're blind." Pep whispered. Meghan rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUH! Dramatic chapter. Well, the Lily and Rachel part was dramatic. The hobbit part... Not so much. ;)

REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE ASAP!


	21. Chapter Twenty- Finished

"I will leave you at the western bordders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." Treebeard informed the hobbits as he walked.

Pippin gasped suddenly. "Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around! Take us south!"

"South? But that will lead you past Isengard." Treebeard frowned.

"Yes... That's exactly it!" Pep caught on. "If we go South we can slip past Saruman unnoticed!"

"The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm." Pippin reasoned. "It's the last thing he'll expect!"

"That doesn't make sense to me... But then... You are very small." He turned around. "Perhaps you're right... South it is then... Hold on, little Shirelings... I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill..."

Meghan and Merry looked at the two, surprised.

Meghan spoke first. "What are you doing?! You just put us all in danger!"

Pippin shook his head. "No we didn't."

"Are you mad? We'll be caught!" Merry hissed.

"No we won't." Pippin looked ahead. "Not this time."

(PRETTY BIG TIME SKIP!) ...

"And those little family of field mice... that climb up sometimes and they tickle me awfullly." Treebeard chuckled. "They're always trying to get somewhere where they-" Treebeard gasped upon seeing what was in front of them. A gloomy field, full of tree stumps. Dead grass everywhere.

"Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn..."

"I'm sorry, Treebeard." Pippin apologized.

"They had voices of their own..." Treebeard's voice was angry as he looked at Isengard, smoke rising from the fiery pits surrounding the tower. "Saruman. A wizard should know better!" Meghan nearly fell off Treebeard when he let out a long, loud roar. "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of men... for this treachery!"

Strange sounds rose from the forest. Pep gasped. "The trees are moving!"

"Where are they going?" Merry asked.

"They have business with the Orcs. My business is with Isengard tonight. With rock and stone." Treebeard said.

A group of Ents emerged from Fangorn. "Yes!" Meghan and Merry grinned at each other.

"Come, my friend. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom... Last march... of the Ents."

The Ents walked slowly towards Isengard, Meghan and Pep getting picked up by a different Ent, and got placed on his shoulders instead.

...

Lily opened her eyes and looked around. "W-Where am I?"

"The caves, Lady Lily." Eowyn appeared.

Lily tried to sit up, but her waist, arm, and lower neck exploded in pain and she fell back down.

"You are still to weak to stand My Lady. You should rest." The woman beside Eowyn informed her.

"I... Must fight..."

"My Lady you are not strong enough! Go back to sleep."

"How... How long... Ago did I... Get here?"

"A couple of hours ago, Lady Lily. Along with other wounded soldiers. We though you died... You were very close to death." Eowyn said.

Lily bit her lip. "I killed her." She sounded almost surprised.

"Who?"

"Rachel. A traitor."

"Oh."

"You should rest, Lady Lily." Eowyn repeated.

"If you insist... I guess I must. Thank you."

Lily closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, her mind analyzing everything that just happened.

...

The attack begun.

The ents picked up huge rocks and threw them at the tower, also crushing every Uruk in sight.

Meghan caught a glimpse of Merry and Pippin throwing stones at the Uruks, one ended up knocking one into a pit. Pep frowned upon seeing that she and Meghan didn't get any stones.

"Hey, Pip! Pass me a rock!" She yelled. He looked at her and nodded, before passing one over to her. Pep caught it, before chucking it at an Uruk, hitting it right in the the back ribcage, and it fell flat on it's face. Meghan hi-fived her friend. "Nice one." She said before catching one Merry threw to her.

She hit one in the face and it fell onto a spiked wheel, and Meghan didn't want to see anymore.

Suddenly the Ent holding Meghan and Pep was lit on fire. The girls screamed as flames surrounded them. "HEEEEEELP!"

As if on cue, a huge wave of water rushed towards them, and as it did, the ent the girls were on rushed forward and dunked it's flaming head in, causing Meghan and Pep to fall in.

*Pep POV*

As I fell into the water, I remembered then I can't swim. I struggled to reach the surface, but the force of the water was not helping.

I was losing air.

I looked up and saw the sun shining through the water. I reached towards it, looking as if I was climbing a ladder. I was glad Meghan knew how to swim. She's a life-guard. But I'm sure even she couldn't fight against these currents.

I needed oxygen. I needed to breathe.

Suddenly I felt myself slam against something, and the water shallowed. I could breathe. Only my chin and up was above the water, and I was gasping for air.

My back hurt and I turned to see I had hit Orthanc. Did we win? I stood up weakly and looked around. I smiled. We did win. We flooded Isengard.

"Pep!" Pippin, Merry, and Meghan rushed over. Meghan was soaked, but she looked fine. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I almost... Drowned..." I took deep breaths.

"I need to remember you can't swim!" Meghan laughed.

"Well at least we didn't burn to death."

"Burn to death?" Pippin looked confused.

"The Ent we were on was set on fire by the Uruks. How did you not notice that?"

"We didn't know you were on it!"

"Well we were."

...

Lily woke up again. Eowyn sighed. "You were only asleep an hour, Lady Lily."

"Well I guess I'm not that tired. And please, just call me Lily. I hate formitalities."

"Alright, Lily. Can you stand?"

Lily sat up shakily, before slowly rising to her feet. "Yes, yes I can."

"Good."

Just then, one of the guards entered. "The battle has been one. You may depart the caves now."

The women and children immediately scurried out of the caves to meet their loved ones.

"Can you walk, Lily?" Eowyn asked.

Lily took a few steps. "I think I can. You go ahead, I'll be alright by myself."

She nodded and rushed after everyone else. Lily sighed, and followed slowly.

When Lily exited, she saw Eowyn running up to Aragorn and hugging him, Gimli nearby.

The elleth pushed through the crowd of women and children, wanting to know if Legolas killed Rachel or not. All the elves have golden-feathered arrows, but she had a strange suspicion that it was him.


	22. Chapter Twenty One- Ran Away

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! :D

I'll be updating a tiny bit slower because of summer reasons. :( But I am NOT abandoning this story!

And 'Foolish Fool' is something my cousin says all the time. I don't know where she got. It from... But she says it a lot.

Today I met a girl named Meghan, and the weird thing is, she looks EXACTLY like a younger version of the way I imagine Meghan Conolee in this story! (Yeah I'm slightly younger than Lily, Pep, and Lily...) I showed her this and, wow, you should have seen her face. Haha...

And sorry I've been gone the whole weekend. I was really busy and... Yeah. Chapter 21!

* * *

Lily found who she was looking for. "Legolas!"

The elf turned to her, grinned, and hugged her tightly, surprising Lily slightly. "Your alive..."

"Yes, I am alive." Lily smiled.

"We all thought you died!" He said, stepping back.

"I thought I died as well, but no. _Rachel_ died. And I'm happy about that. Speaking of Rachel, were you the one who shot her?"

Legolas looked at the ground. "...Yes."

"Why?"

He looked me in the eyes. I stared back at him. "Because I lo-"

"Oi! Lassie!" Gimli appeared. "Good to see you up and movin'. Shame if you'd died."

I sighed. "I am quite well Gimli. And I can see you are too. Who won?"

"Won what?"

"Both of you were counting how many Uruks you killed."

"Heheheh. Fourty-three Uruk-Hai managed to find their ways to my axe!"

Lily frowned. "Well I had only killed thirty-eight."

"You were unconscious for half of it."

"Whatever."

...

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Merry stated, looking up at Saruman, who was looking around, astonished. Wormtongue at his side.

"Not too happy at all, Merry." Pippin nodded.

"I bet the view's pretty good up there though." Merry added.

"Oh, yes. It's a quality establisment." Pippin agreed. "I hear the staff are very good."

Pep giggled slightly. "Why are you treating Isengard like a five-star resort?"

She was ignored as Merry secretly measured his hight to Pippin's. The shorter hobbit turned around. "What are you doing?"

Merry looked at him innocently. "Nothing. World's back to normal, that's all."

"Oh really?" Meghan raised her eyebrows. "So a 'normal world' to you is Middle Earth being attacked by Mordor?" Merry glared playfully at her.

"No, it isn't. I'm starving." Pippin agreed.

"So am I." Pep complained.

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here." Merry sighed. "Probably only dead rats and mouldy bread."

Just then Pippin noticed an apple floating towards him. He picked it up, looked at the sky, then smiled at it, collecting many others that floated past him. Everyone followed him.

"Pippin pass me one!" Pep said. He threw one back at her without looking and it whacked her in the forehead. "HEY!" Meghan, Merry, and Pippin all laughed.

Pep picked it out of the water and sighed. She tossed it at Isengard, but she was never the best at throwing, so it splashed into the water.

Just then she heard the other hobbits gasp. "Saruman's storeroom!" Pep rushed over.

Meghan and Pep grabbed whatever food that looked tasty while Merry and Pippin stared in awe at two identical barrels.

"I don't believe it..." Pippin whispered.

"It can't be!" Merry shook his head.

"What?" Meghan and Pep chorused.

They jumped onto the counter and opened them. "It is!"

"WHAT?!" Pep repeated.

"Longbottom Leaf... The finest pipe-weed in the South Farthing!" Merry whispered.

Meghan and Pep rolled their eyes and went back to finding stuff.

"It's perfect. One barrel each. Wait... Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?" Pippin looked at Merry.

"Share it?" Merry shook his head. "No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand. Could be a distant relative."

Meghan snickered.

"I get it. Don't be hasty." Pippin mused.

"Exactly." Merry pulled out his pipe and imitated Treebeard. Everyone laughed.

...

*Meghan POV*

I sighed as I examined my dagger once more. It had shown me Lily. It had shown me an old memory. What else could it do? Read Pep's mind?

Haha. I would be happy if it did that.

And Pep would kill me.

I stared at it and mumbled. "Show me what I want to see."

...

Nicola Conolee stood in front of a man sitting at a desk.

"Why are you here?" The man asked, not looking up from the notebook he was writing in.

"My sister and her two friends are missing. We've searched everywhere but we cannot find them. They never came back after going off on their own."

"Describe them."

Nicola took a deep breath. "My sister, Meghan Conolee. Long-ish wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, her hight is five-foot-six. Another, Petunia Scott, was with her. She has long straight pink hair and blue eyes. She is five-foot-five. The last, Lillian Smith, has straight light brown hair and green eyes, she is five-foot-nine. All were nineteen."

The man nodded. "Ran away."

"What?"

He finally looked up from his notebook. "They're young! They're wild! You are lucky you stayed with your parents, young lady! I am sorry, but your sister might never come back."

"Meg would never do that! She would never run off into Paris so carelessly!"

"I'm afraid she did. Now leave."

Nicola nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "Yes sir." And she left.

...

I opened my eyes, glad I didn't gasp or anything. It was nighttime now. And Merry, Pippin and Pep were all asleep. I put down the dagger and brought my knees to my chest.

What the heck is happening back at home?


	23. Chapter Twenty Two- Reunited, Again

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. It's summer, and I'm really really busy with vacations and stuff, so, yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Lily smiled upon hearing two familiar voices.

"It's good. Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom leaf, eh?"

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon."

"Mmm! Green Dragon!"

"A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work."

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work."

Laughter from two boys and two girls was heard. Lily grinned wider as they reached Isengard. Sitting on a rock was Meghan, Pep, Merry, and Pippin.

Pep waved at Lily and Merry stood up. "Welcome, my lords and lady, to Isengard!"

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and... and smoking!" Gimli yelled.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts." Pippin corrected. "The salted pork is particularly good!" "Salted Pork?"

"Hobbits..." Gandalf whispered.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry said.

A few minutes later they reached Treebeard.

"Hooom, young master Gandalf! I'm glad you've come." Treebeard said.

Lily's eyes widened upon looking at the ent.

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower."

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered, looking up at Isengard.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf stated.

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk..." Gandalf informed him.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman appeared.

Pep gasped. "That's... That's the man... The man with the knives!"

"We shall have peace..." Theoden began. Meghan looked at the king, surprised. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were shewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg... Are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... We shall have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess... The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Baradur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the five Wizards!?" Saruman shouted.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk... But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf responded calmly.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He held up the Plantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this, don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger from the north will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor? This exile, crept from the shadows will ever be crowned king? Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... Those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? That path you have set him on can only lead to death. And the she-elf... You may have killed my servant, but that doesn't make you have any power over me. Or... anyone, really. You and your little friends are still... Nobody."

Lily's hands tightened into fists.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli said and Legolas began to reach for an arrow.

"No!" Gandalf instructed. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" He pulled out his staff and shot a bolt of fire at Gandalf. It hit him, but the flames died out quickly and Gandalf was completely fine. "Saruman... Your staff is broken!"

As if on cue, Saruman's staff shattered. About fifteen seconds later, Grima Wormtongue appeared.

"Grima!" Theoden called. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!"

Wormtongue nodded slightly and began to leave, but he stopped when Saruman scoffed.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master! You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Theoden paused before looking back up at Wormtongue. "Grima! Come down! Be free of him!"

"Free? he will never be free!"

"No!" Wormtongue shook his head.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman slapped the snake down onto the ground.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf instructed.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman responded.

Just then Wormtongue appeared and stabbed Saruman in the back twice. Pep gasped as both Legolas and Lily took out arrows and shot him.

Wormtongue fell back when the arrows hit him, and Lily saw a look of surprise/guilt on Theoden's face. She was confused slightly on why he was upset about Wormtongue, the man who almost made Saruman take over Rohan, dying? Then again Lily never knew if Wormtongue was good before Saruman came along...

Meanwhile Saruman dizzily fell backwards off the tower, and landed on one of his spiked wheels. Pep covered her eyes.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle Earth that stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf instructed.

The wheel Saruman was skewered on began to turn and slowly, the evil wizard disappeared under the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard said happily.

Suddenly Pippin jumped into the water. He picked up the glass ball Saruman was holding earlier.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called.

"What are you doing?" Pep asked.

Treebeard looked at the ball. "Bless my bark!" The ent gasped.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" Gandalf held out his hands and hesitantly, Pippin placed the plantir back in the white wizard's hands. Gandalf wrapped it up in a blanket, eyeing Pippin suspiciously.

"...What now?" Meghan asked.

Lily looked back at her, "We go to Rohan and celebrate the victory at Helm's Deep."

Pep blinked. "To go where and celebrate the victory at what?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just shush up and let's go."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three- Parties & Plantirs

A/N: I give a shout-out to all the really awesome and nice people who reviewed on my story. YOU ARE ALL SOOOOO NICE!

And yeah, for a week or two I'm gonna go back to my normal 'update in 24 hrs' thing, then I can't publish at all, and then I'm back again. It's kind of confusing. ;P

* * *

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden raised his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"HAIL!"

...

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer informed Legolas.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli grinned. Lily, whom was leaning against a pole nearby, was watching, eyebrows raised.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli responded.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to Meghan, who was sitting nearby, looking bored.

"You look bored." She stated.

Meghan shrugged. "Yeah. I can't find anything to do."

"Why don't you go find Pep, Pippin, or Merry?" Lily asked.

"I dunno. I guess I should've thought of that earlier..."

"Um, Meg, I don't see how you didn't do that like half an hour earlier."

...

"Heheheh. Here here!" Gimli is drunk. "It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women!" He burped, Lily looked at the dwarf, disgusted.

"I feel something." Lily looked at Legolas with raised eyebrows. "A slight tingle in my fingers... I think it's affecting me."

"Heheheh... What did I say?" Gimli said. "He can't hold is liquor..." Gimli's eyes crossed and he fell backwards.

"Game over." Legolas smirked. Lily was laughing her head off.

Meanwhile, Meghan and Pep were watching Merry and Pippin dancing and singing on a table.

"_Oh you can search far and wide,_

_You can drink the whole town dry,_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown,_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown,_

_As the one we drink in our hometown!_

_As the one we drink in our hometown!_

_You can drink your fancy ales!_

_You can drink 'em by the flagon!_

But the only brew for the brave and true..."

Pippin stopped suddenly. "Pippin!" Merry called him.

"_But the only brew for the brave and true,_

_Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

Both girls laughed and clapped as Merry and Pippin smashed their mugs together and drank it all in one go.

Pep got another drink and noticed Aragorn and Gandalf talking in hushed voices.

She heard the words 'Frodo', 'Mordor', and two sentences: "How do we know Frodo is alive?" Gandalf whispered.

Aragorn looked back at the wizard. "What does your heart tell you?" Gandalf nodded.

Pep frowned. Frodo was out there, on his way to Mordor. No sign of him whatsoever. And Gandalf was loosing hope.

"Hey, Pep! Why do you look so sad?" Merry, Meghan, and Pippin came up to her.

"I'm not sad!"

"Then come on!" Pippin grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto the dance floor. Meghan laughed just before Merry did the same to her.

...

It wasn't long before Pep fainted from too much alcohol, and Lily, who seemed to be the only one out of all of the girls who wasn't drunk, dragged the drunk hobbit into the room everyone was sleeping in.

Meghan was awake, but drunk, very drunk. She was stumbling around, and then smacked into a pole. "Whoa... Wha... Bad pole!" She smacked it. Lily laughed and dragged her away from the party. "C'mon, Meg. It's time you go to sleep!"

"Heeey! No! That's not fair! Pep, Merry, and Pippin are still-"

"No, they aren't."

"Ooooh. Ummm... I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me earlier..." She passed out. Lily laughed and dragged the drunk hobbit to her sleeping bag.

... (A/N: Five minute time skip...)

Lily walked outside to see Legolas already there. She walked up beside him. They stood in silence.

"The stars are velied." Legolas said as Aragorn appeared. "Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice... The Eye of the enemy is moving."

...

Pep stirred and woke up upon hearing someone get up. She saw Pippin slowly beginning to walk towards Gandalf. "Pippin? Just what do you think your doing?" She hissed. Pippin turned to look at her.

Merry opened his eyes. He noticed Pippin too. "What are you doing?" He repeated. Pippin turned back to Gandalf. "Pippin!"

Pippin jumped upon seeing Gandalf's eyes wide open. Hesitantly, he waved his hand in front of the wizard's face. Gandalf slept with his eyes open.

"Stop it! Pippin get back here!" Pep whispered worriedly.

Pep was ignored as Pippin grabbed the Plantir, which was still wrapped in a blanked and replaced it with a jug, then rushed back to Pep and Merry.

"Are you mad?" Merry whispered.

"I just want to look at it, just one more time." Pippin said as he unwrapped it.

"Put it back!" Pep hissed.

Meghan's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her eyes widened upon looking at the Plantir, and then glared at Pippin. "Are you an idiot?"

Pippin ignored everyone and smiled upon looking at the Plantir. His hands hovered over it and then stuck themselves to the glass ball. Pippin began shaking.

"Pippin!" Pep gasped.

...

"He is here!" Legolas said suddenly.

Lily's eyes widened and she, Aragorn, and Legolas raced inside.

...

"Gandalf! Help!" Merry yelled as Pippin began rolling around and shaking violently.

Pep was frozen in fear. Gandalf stood up and after a minute, Aragorn, Lily, and Legolas burst in, and Pep lunged at Pippin and tore the Plantir away from Pippin. She immediately passed out and the Plantir rolled away.

Gandalf threw a blanket onto the Plantir and then looked at Pippin. "Fool of a Took!" He scoffed before shoving Merry out of the way and placing his hand over Pippin's head and whispering something. As he opened his eyes, Pippin gasped and woke up.

"Look at me!" Gandalf ordered.

"Gandalf, forgive me." Pippin whispered.

"Look at me!" Gandalf repeated. "What did you see?"

"A tree... There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead... The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw... I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer... He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

...

"There was no lie in neither Pippin's eyes. A fool... But an honest fool, he remains." Gandalf said. Pep was leaning on Pippin's shoulder, and Meghan was sitting beside Merry, Lily was standing next to Legolas.

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf continued. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw, in the Plantir, a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

Silence.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground, before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me." Theoden said. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Lily stared at him. Was he seriously going to say this now? Does being fair seem more important to him than the race of men itself?

"I will go." Aragorn said quickly.

"No!" Gandalf shook his head.

"They must be warned." Aragorn stated.

"They will be." Gandalf walked up to Aragorn and whispered something in his ear before turning back to everyone else. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." The old wizard's gaze fell upon Pippin.

Pep's expression turned worried and she bit her lip and looked at Pippin. "I... I think he means you, Pip."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four- Pippin's Departure

A/N: Sorry that I was gone a long time :/ I am very busy and I hate to say after this chapter I'm gone for two weeks. My friend 33JayleeOfTheValley33 are going somewhere and will not have any time to publish. :( Sorry.

* * *

"Pep, your coming too, right?" Pippin asked. Pep looked at him, regret in her eyes.

"No, Pippin. Gandalf's only taking _you_..." She spoke quietly.

"Well see each other again, right?" He looked at Gandalf for an answer, but the wizard was silent.

"I... I don't know. Everything's too confusing."

"Pep? Merry? Meghan?"

Gandalf was ready.

"Run, Shadowfax. Show us the maning of haste." Gandalf instructed.

"Pep!" Pippin called back as Shadowfax ran off.

Pep shoved Merry and Meghan out of the way as she sprinted up the stairs to the platform above the gate.

Meghan and Merry helped each other up, Meghan rolling her eyes, and ran after Pep. Aragorn was following them.

"I'm gonna miss him." Pep whispered as Meghan and Merry appeared.

"You'll see him again one day, I promise." Meghan pat her back.

"He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out." Merry sighed. "Now he's gone... Just like Frodo... And Sam!"

"One thing I've learnt about hobbits; they are a most hardy folk." Aragorn mused.

"Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took!" Everyone but Pep laughed and went inside.

The poor hobbit watched Shadowfax gallop away, feeling really upset.

'_Was Meghan telling the truth? Will I ever see him again?_' She though desperately. Pep shook her head and followed everyone else downstairs.

... (A/N: This is a HUGE time skip. But I can't think of anything to put in between Pippin's departure and the beacons, so... Yeah. Sorry :/)

A week or two later, Pep, Meghan, and Lily were boredly (A/N: Okay, 'boredly' is not a word but whatever.) sitting in the hall.

"We've been waiting here forever..." Meghan sighed. Pep nodded. She hasn't spoken since Pippin left.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. But it won't be long until the beacons-"

Suddenly Aragorn burst into the hall.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The bacons are lit!" Aragorn yelled. "Gondor calls for aid!"

Lily smiled. "I told you so." Meghan tried her best not to laugh and Lily thought she even saw Pep grin slightly.

Meanwhile everyone looked at Theoden. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Lily smiled and stood up. "Well, lets go."

As the three walked out, Meghan caught a glance of Merry asking Theoden to fight. She smiled when Merry suddenly got very excited and ran off towards the stables.

...

"Horse men!" Gimli scoffed. "Wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy!"

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war." Legolas responded calmly." I fear war already marches on their own lands."

Lily watched this as she boarded her own horse. How many wars were there in this place?

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now fulfil them all, to Lord and Land! Hyah!"

And everyone rode away from Edoras.

* * *

A/N: Really, REALLY short chapter. But I'm leaving soon. :/

I will see you all in two weeks;

22LilyOfTheValley22


	26. Chapter Twenty Five- Getting Ready

A/N: *Sighs* Finally, I'm back. :)

Though, I am really tired, but thankfully I have enough energy to write this chapter. XD

Anyways, sorry for my absence. I was REALLY busy. Also, thank you, everyone, for being such nice people. ;)

Sorry it's a short-ish chapter, but my father is rushing me. -_-

So... Here's Chapter 25!

* * *

Upon reaching the mountain, immediately Lily knew something was strange.

Her horse suddenly reared and tried to run, but she grabbed her reins and tried to comfort the terrified horse.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas said. Lily glanced at him and nodded, but she said nothing.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said as he walked over.

"That road there, where does it lead?" Gimli asked, motioning to a narrow road fit into a part of the mountain.

"That is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Meghan said. Lily stared at her. "How did you know that?"

The hobbit shrugged. "I heard a couple of people talking about it nearby." As she spoke Lily's horse once again, tried to run away, but this time it succeeded, And Lily fell.

When she got up she watched the horse run away. Lily looked annoyed as she brushed the dirt off of her clothes. "Fine, go run off. I don't care." She whispered.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer said before walking off.

Meghan looked around for Pep. She still hasn't spoke since Pippin left. She looked really upset when he left. All the hobbits were. But she seemed to feel the worst. Even more upset than Merry was, who has known Pippin way longer than Pep has.

...

Lily sat beside a fire, alone.

Or was she alone?

She heard a gasp and turned to see someone she never wanted to see again. Lily narrowed her eyes and whipped out a knife and placed it at her throat.

"You dare come back?" Lily hissed.

The girl had long strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes. It was Rachel.

"Lily! I... I... I'm the good Rachel! You killed Saruman's servant! I'm Rachel's good soul." The girl looked scared.

Lily stepped back. "Oh really? Last time I trusted a girl with blonde-ish hair and blue eyes, she tried to kill me."

"I know! I had no control! I'm sorry!"

"I won't forgive you unless you prove to me you aren't bad."

Rachel nodded and rolled up her right sleeve, revealing her forearm. Lily stepped closer, and saw a strange mark. It looked like... An angel.

"How do I know that's proof? What if you-" Suddenly Lily remembered he evening before the Battle at Helm's Deep. Rachel had a devil-shaped thing on her right forearm. Lily blinked, taking out the stone of wisdom. "I trust her." Lily whispered. It turned blue.

Just then she heard someone gasp. Lily turned to see Meghan. The young hobbit took out her sword and ran towards Rachel. "_You_!" She hissed angrily. Lily jumped in front of her.

"Meg! Stop!"

"Why Lily? She tried to _kill_ you!"

"Watch." Lily once again took out the stone of wisdom. "I trust this Rachel." She whispered. Once again it turned blue.

Meghan lowered her sword, and turned to Rachel. She looked at the woman's right fore-arm, then back at her. "You better be good."

"I-I am." Rachel stuttered:

"Anyways, Lily, I came to tell you something."

"'Kay. What?"

Meghan sighed. "Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli just left through the road to the dimholt."

Lily's eyes widened. "WHAT?! They LEFT? What were they thinking!?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't follow them. They'd only go if it was important. And they're long gone by now."

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Calm down Lily! I only found out a couple of minutes ago!"

Lily took a deep breath. They left... Without her. Why would they do that?

"Thanks, Meg. Go check if Pep's ready to fight. She hasn't talked since Pippin left." Lily instructed.

Meghan nodded and walked off.

"We... We're going to fight? _I'm_ going to fight?" Rachel asked.

Lily took her sword and handed it to her. "Yes you're going to fight."

"But... Won't you need that sword?"

"No. I'll be fine with my knives and bow." Lily said. Rachel strapped it to her belt.

Rachel unsheathed it and frowned. "I forget how to fight."

Lily took out her knives. "Well, I guess there's enough time for me to teach you..."

Rachel smiled.

...

The next day, Meghan and Pep were walking through the camp, and saw Theoden talking to Merry.

"Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc." Theoden said.

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind!" Merry responded.

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

"I want to fight!"

"I will say no more." Theoden turned and rode away.

Merry frowned, clearly upset. Both Meghan and Pep jumped when Eowyn rode past Merry, lifting him onto her horse. Less than a minute later, Pep felt herself being lifted onto a horse. She turned to see Rachel. Wait- What?

"Aren't you... Dead?" Pep asked. It felt strange talking... After such a long time being silent. Rachel shook her head. "I'm the good Rachel. Lily trusts me." Pep looked to her left and saw Meghan and Lily.

"Let's go." Lily smiled as she rode up beside Eowyn and Merry. She looked at the people beside her. "Ready?" Both Eowyn and Rachel nodded.

Merry looked at Rachel, confused. "Aren't you-"

"Don't ask." The woman sighed. "I'm tired of explaining."

And the ride to Gondor began.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six- Pelennor Fields

The Rohan army arrived at Pelennor (A/N: I think that's how you spell it) fields.

Meghan gasped upon looking at Sauron's army. "Oh my god... It's huge." She whispered. She and Merry shared a glance before turning back to what lay before them.

Lily turned to Rachel. "Ready?" The woman nodded nervously. Another difference between bad Rachel and good Rachel was that the new Rachel was more of a coward.

Theoden began shouting orders.

"Eomer! Take your Eored down the left flank!"

"Flank ready!"

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center! Grimbold! Take your company right, after you pass the wall! Forth! And fear no darkness! Arise! Arise riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken! Sheilds shal be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!"

The Rohan men lowered their spears, preparing to attack.

Merry turned to Meghan. "Meghan!" He whispered. The young hobbit turned to look at him. "Stay with me." She nodded.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin! And the world's ending! DEATH!"

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!" "FORTH EORLINGAS!"

And they charged at full speed. Pep saw an arrow whiz past her face and hit the horse behind her. Another almost hit Lily's horse.

The huge stampede of the Rohan army flattened some of the orcs. Rachel smiled. This might be easier than it looked.

...

Everything was going fine. Until Rachel suddenly called to Lily and Eowyn. "Lily! Eowyn!"

"What?" Lily yelled back.

"Look!" Rachel pointed to a long line of huge Mumakil (Oliphants) walking towards them, the Haradrim riding on top of them.

"Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Theoden instructed. "Sound the charge! Take them head on! CHARGE!"

They charged once again. But this time, when they reached the Mumakil, the large animal swung it's tusks side-to-side, throwing Rohan-men in all directions.

"WATCH OUT!" Lily cried when Rachel and Pep were almost crushed by one's foot. Rachel steered the horse to the left and took a deep breath. "That was cl- AH!"

An orc stabbed the horse they were on and knocked the hobbit and Rachel off the horse. Pep's helmet flew off her head. She stood up and saw two Haradrim men running towards her. She took out her sword and stabbed the first one. She turned to the second one and decapitated it. An orc tried to jump on her but Rachel got it first.

Over with Meghan and Lily...

An arrow pierced their horse's eye and it fell, sending Meghan and Lily flying. Meghan landed on her back and she found it hard to breathe suddenly. Her helmet had fallen off, and her sword had disappeared.

An orc appeared, it snarled at her before cutting both her shoulders. Meghan winced in pain. The orc than raised it's sword, planning to kill, but suddenly the tip of a sword appeared through it's chest. The orc fell, dead. Revealing Merry, who was standing behind it.

Meghan tried to get up, but pain shot through her shoulders as she did and she flopped back onto the ground. Merry knelt beside her. He was about to say something, but Meghan cut him off.

"I'm fine Merry."

"He cut you!"

"It's... It's nothing! I just landed on my back."

"Both of them are bleeding an awful lot..."

"I'll be fine." Meghan tried to sit up again. Fail. Just then said hobbit saw something in a distance and her eyes widened. "Merry... Look..."

He turned and saw the Witch King approaching Eowyn, who looked wounded. Theoden was lying dead nearby.

Meghan tried to get up again, and even though it hurt, she ignored the pain amd she and Merry ran into the scene.

Merry stabbed the Witch king in the back. He yelled in pain and clutched his arm, falling back. Meghan rushed to his aid. Before she could do anything, she watched Eowyn stand up in front of the Witch King. "I am no man." With a battle cry, the blonde woman stabbed the Witch King in the face. It shrivelled up into nothingness.

Over with Pep...

She was doing well... For a girl-hobbit with no helmet. She hadn't really been hurt yet.

Just then an orc came up to her. It was twice the size of your average orc, and it looked angry.

"I wonder what a little girl would be doing in battle, hmm? Maybe... Being useless? You'll probably be more useless once I KILL YOU!" I swung it's sword at her head and it barely missed her. It prepared to swing again, but an arrow hit it's chest. It looked above the hobbit and growled. It cut her leg... In the exact same place the Uruks hurt it before. She hissed in pain and fell down, her sword flying out of grasp.

Just before it killed her, Rachel came and decapitated it. Rachel never noticed Pep, and Pep never noticed her. The young hobbit curled up in a tiny ball and covered herself with her cloak.

...

Lily noticed three huge ships coming up to Minas Tirith. Lily felt angry/annoyed. Mordor has _more_ back-ups? They already out-number Rohan _and_ Gondor!

Lily's thought's changed when she saw a familiar elf, man, and dwarf jump off the boat. They advanced on the stunned/confused orcs surrounding them.

As they began running, ghosts spilled out of the boats, crushing the army in front of them.

Lily's mouth dropped open. Just then a Haradrim soldier ran up to her, sword raised, but Lily took out her knife and killed it before it could do any damage.

Rachel ran up beside her and smiled. "I just got a feeling our chances of winning have increased." The woman's gaze followed the ghosts. Lily nodded. "Yeah. I think it has. Stay clear of Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn though." The woman nodded and sprinted back into battle.

Lily ran back towards the army of orcs, whipping out her knives. She killed two orcs in one shot and almost got decapitated, but Lily ducked, killing the orc that tried to kill her by kicking it over and stabbing it with an arrow.

She ran towards a Mumakil and shot it's eye. It toppled over, almost landing on her.

She stepped back, and turned around and found herself face-to-face with Legolas. Without thinking, she stepped forward and kissed him.

...

Rachel found herself in a really long one-on-one battle with one of the Haradrim men. Both Rachel and the man didn't seem very experienced in fighting.

Rachel tried to decapitate him, but he blocked it. She then swung her seord at his legs, but he blocked that too. He tried to knock her over but Rachel jumped out of the way and pinned him to the ground with her foot.

She raised her sword, ready to kill the evil man, but suddenly, a knife speared her chest. She gasped and fell backwards. Pain shot through her, and she collapsed onto the ground. She saw two arrows hit the man who threw the knife and the other man ran away. Legolas and Lily appeared.

Everything when blurry. But she could hear Lily telling Legolas not to kill Rachel, and that her Stone of Wisdom thing from Lady Galadriel told Lily that _this_ Rachel was trustworthy. And so on.

Pain once again exploded through her and she could hear the voices fading. "Rachel!" Lily's voice was the last thing she heard before falling through what seemed like an endless pit.

...

The battle had finished. They had defeated Mordor. But did that mean that things _actually_ went _well_?

"Pep! Merry! Meghan!" Pippin called as he searched Pelennor fields.

Suddenly he noticed someone's hand sticking out from under a dead orc. Pippin rushed over and pushed the dead orc away, revealing unconscious (or sleeping) Merry and Meghan, hand in hand.

"Merry! Meghan!" He whispered. Merry opened his eyes but Meghan lay still.

"Merry it's me! It's Pippin!" Pippin whispered.

"I knew you'd find us." Merry smiled slightly. It was silent for a moment, before Merry said. "It isn't me or Meghan you should be looking for. It's Pep."

Pippin nodded. "Yes. I should. I'll come back..." Pippin stood up and ran off.

After fifteen minutes of searching, he came across a familiar cloak. He quickly moved it aside, and gasped.

There was Pep, paler than the moon, her leg lying in a small pool of blood. If it wasn't for the faint rise and fall of her chest, Pippin -anyone, really- would mistake her for dead.


End file.
